Sky's Comical Adventures
by luminescent starways
Summary: Follow the misadventures of Sky and his fellow Minecraft friends. *old*
1. Creeper Problem

**Creeper Problem**

* * *

**This is my first story on Fanfiction! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Characters **_

Sky

BajanCandian

Jerome

TrueMU

Deadlox

Ssundee

Huskymudkipz

CaptainSparklez

Setosorcerer

Bodil

Bashur

* * *

It was a normal morning in Minecraft. Sheep were eating grass, the sun was shining, and Minecrafters were going to places. In Cubecity, everything was normal as well. Sky was in his house sleeping peacefully on his bed, when Bajan burst in through the door.

"HEY SKY!" Mitch called out, running over to Sky's room and jumping on his bed. "Get up! I need to tell you something!" he exclaimed.

Sky turned and swatted a hand "Give me 5 more minutes…maybe 10."

"No! Come on, get up!" Mitch repeated, starting to get annoyed. He got off the bed and went into the kitchen where he spotted a cup of coffee Sky had left the previous morning. Mitch quickly heated it up in the microwave and went over to Sky.

"This better get him up." Mitch muttered. He dumped the coffee right on Sky's face. Sky screamed in surprise and stood up and saw Mitch laughing.

"What the heck, Mitch?! That coffee is hot! Why didn't you use water?" Sky shouted angrily.

"Cause I didn't feel like using water," he replied smugly. "Anyways, I need your help. I…have a creeper in my attic!" Mitch said dramatically.

"So you come and wake me up just to tell me that? Just kill it." Sky responded annoyingly.

"No! I'm really bad at fighting creepers!" the Canadian lied.

"I don't think the PVP warrior can't kill a creeper when you kill other players in Hunger Games." Sky said flatly.

"Well, it's actually a lot of creepers, they must have spawned there through the night." Mitch added sheepishly. "So can you help me kill them?"

"Okay. They better not blow us up, though." Sky responded.

"They won't, I promise!" Mitch said in relief and excitement.

"At least let me change. I'm still in my butter boxers." Sky told him.

Mitch snickered, but nodded. "Oops. Well, okay. But hurry." he replied.

* * *

The two men went over to Mitch's was about to open the door to the attic.

"Noo! Don't do that!" Mitch yelled, tackling Sky to the ground.

"Get off me! I need to see how many creepers are in there. Maybe we can set a trap." Sky told him.

"Oh, that's a good idea. But we can't get up there yet. How about let's make a small hole on top of the attic so we can see a bit. Let's go on the roof." Mitch explained, getting off of Sky.

"Maybe Jerome can help us too. And Deadlox." Sky suggested.

"Sure! I'll call them and you get on the roof and make the hole." Mitch told Sky.

"That doesn't sound right." Sky replied, giggling.

"Oh shut it you. Don't have such a dirty thought!" Mitch exclaimed.

Sky went outside and climbed up the roof.

"Oh, and don't fall off!" Mitch called to Sky.

"Of course I won't." Sky muttered, but then yelped as he tripped and tumbled down onto the ground.

"You okay?" Mitch asked, running over to his friend. "Yeah. At least I landed on grass" Sky responded.

"Good. Because if you landed on the stone then you would be in a coma or something right now." Mitch mumbled, and then started calling Ty and Jerome to come over while Sky broke a few pieces of the roof.

Soon, a small hole was made and Sky peered through and saw all the creepers.

"That is _a lot_ of creepers." Sky commented.

Out of nowhere, Ty appeared right beside Sky. "Yeah. It is. Let's trap one and kill it!" he shouted eagerly.

Sky glanced at his friend "When did you get here so fast? Did you teleport or something?" he asked.

"Correct! I used an enderpearl, and Jerome crashed into a building since he is a really bad aimer and I had to help him. So here we are! Now let me get them out!" Deadlox replied.

"Okay! I'll get the creepers to follow me to the ravine that's by the forest, and we make them fall to their deaths!" Jerome explained.

Sky and Ty climbed down the roof.

"Not a bad idea. But that means you'll have to go through the stairs for my attic and I have a feeling you're going to screw up and blow it up." Mitch said, narrowing his eyes at Jerome.

"That was an accident! Jordan and I were just having some fun with TNT! We didn't mean to blow up your house!" Jerome retorted.

"And I had to rebuild it. Well, we will go with Ty's plan. Me and Ty will lead the creepers to the ravine. Jerome and Sky will make sure they fall in there, agreed?" Mitch asked.

"Yup!" Sky, Jerome, and Ty all replied.

"Oh yeah, and make sure you don't fall off yourselves." Mitch added.

"And then can we go kill squids?!" Sky squealed excitedly.

"I guess…?" Mitch shrugged.

Sky and Jerome ran outside to the ravine. Mitch and Ty slowly went up to the attic. Ty climbed up and faced the creepers.

"Try to catch me and blow me up, creepers!" he taunted.

"Ty! Watch out!" Mitch called out, knowing that Deadlox was much too close to the one of the creepers.

Too late. The creeper hissed, lit up, and** BOOM!** The rest of the creepers exploded as well, destroying the whole attic. Once the explosions died down, the whole attic was destroyed and the walls in Mitch's living room were burned.

Ty stood there looking quite surprised, and saw Mitch glaring at him, who was also covered in soot.

"Oops…" Ty laughed nervously.

Mitch face-palmed "You…freaking…**IDIOT!**" he yelled angrily.

Sky and Jerome burst in and saw the destroyed living room.

"We could hear the explosions from the forest. The creepers blew up, didn't they?" Sky asked.

"Yeah…they did." Ty replied sheepishly.

"Oh, well because me and Jerome kind of have a bunch of creepers chasing us because we aggravated them in the forest while we were waiting." Sky said, chucking nervously.

"You _what?!_" Mitch gasped.

Then, the creepers came that had been chasing Sky and Jerome entered the house through the door and exploded as well, now destroying the floor and most of the house.

"Sorry about that!" Jerome said innocently, and he, Sky, and Deadlox raced to get out of the door, or what was left of the door.

"Oh, no you don't! You blew up my house, now you repair it!" Mitch growled at them.

"What in the nether, dude? I'm not working on your house for the rest of the day!" Sky exclaimed.

"Plus, you're so angry today. Take a chill pill!" Deadlox added.

Mitch sighed. "Fine. I'll calm down. But you guys are still working on my house, or else I have to sleep over at Jerome's place."

"Okay! I'll help you! Only because you're my best friend and last time you slept over at my house it didn't end so well." Jerome told him.

"Count me in, too! I feel kind of bad about before, so I'll help." Deadlox added.

"Sky? What about you?" Jerome asked.

"No." Sky replied stubbornly.

"There's butter involved." Ty added in a sing-songy voice.

"BUTTER! Okay, sure I'll help!" Sky yelled happily.

"Thanks, guys." Mitch said gratefully.

"No problem. Well, except that there are silverfish in your bedroom." Ty responded.

"What the hell?!" Mitch screamed.

"Put more lights in your house! Or else more mobs are going to spawn." Sky said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ty elbowed him hard, and Sky quickly said, "I mean, let's go get rid of them!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be accepting OC's! However, I'll only accept 7 to 8 OC's. So please PM or leave a review with your OC's description, gender, weapon of choice and well, you know what to do xD. And stay tuned for more! :)**


	2. Let's go Modded Cops n' Robbers

** Let's Go Modded Cops n' Robbers**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! My computer wasn't working but now it is! I've gotten some OC's, but there is still spots open! :)**

**Accepted OC's **

Jewel (My OC)

Alix (My OC)

Natalie (Daisy-is-Lazy)

Cynthia (Story telling-talent fairy)

* * *

After the creeper issue with Mitch, Sky had invited his friends to play Modded Cops n' Robbers with the Mutant Creatures mod. He invited Ian, Jordan, Bashur, and some of Jordan's friends.

Sky, Ian and Bashur were waiting in the lobby for Jordan and his friends.

"He is taking sooo long! I feel like we've been here for years!" Bashur exclaimed irritably.

Sky looked at his watch. "We have only been here for 8 minutes." he said flatly.

"Oh." Bashur replied, grinning sheepishly.

Finally, Jordan and three young woman appeared.

"Hi guys!" Jordan greeted, waving.

"Who are they?" Ian asked.

The first woman came up. She had medium-length black hair with blue streaked colored bangs, light tan skin and ice-blue eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a red jacket over it, dark jeans, and black boots.

"This is Jewel. She was my friend in high school. She recently moved here in Cubecity." Jordan explained.

"Woah...she's beautiful." Sky whispered to himself.

Jewel smiled. "You must be Sky. Jordan has told me a lot about you and your friends." she said warmly.

"Hi..." Sky responded, still staring at her.

"And these are some of Jewel's friends. Cynthia and Natalie." Jordan continued.

Cynthia had long blond hair tied back with a white headband and tied in a long braid. She sported a white and blue striped long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, white boots, and bright blue eyes.

Natalie had shoulder-length fringed black hair with red highlights and the left side shaved. She wears a blank tank top, grey skinny jeans, black sneakers, white spiked belt, and white and silver bracelets. She has a red and black plaid hoodie tied around her waist along with a beanie that said "YOLO" in white cursive letters and had emerald green eyes.

"Well, Natalie is Cynthia's friend. I guess you could consider her my friend if you'd like." Jewel muttered.

"I find you too girly." Natalie retorted.

"I am not! I'm just as much of a tomboy as you are!" Jewel snapped back.

"Don't fight now!" Cynthia groaned.

"Oooh Jordan has a girlfriend!" Ian and Bashur giggled.

"Hey! Jewel is not my girlfriend!" Jordan hissed at them.

"Let's stop arguing and start this game!" Sky shouted, and they all entered to the room where the warden was picked.

"I call being warden!" Bashur exclaimed.

"Why is his voice all high-pitched? Is he high or something?" Cynthia asked nonchalantly.

"I think that's just how his voice is." Natalie responded.

"My voice is just naturally like that, so you're correct!" Bashur told them, stepping on the pressure plate so everyone was teleported to the prison.

Jewel, Natalie, and Cynthia were in the same cell and Jordan, Sky and Ssundee were in another cell.

Bashur appeared in armor and held a diamond sword in his hand.

"You all have to stay in your cells! And if you manage to escape anyways, which you probably won't, I will spawn a bunch of mutant mobs!" he yelled at them.

"What happens if were hungry?" Sky asked.

"Well then, you starve!" Bashur screamed.

"And if we need to take a dump?" Ian questioned, crossing his arms.

"Are you stupid, blind, or both?! There's a toilet right in your cell!" Bashur yelled, pointing to it.

Ian looked at the toilet. "But I need water if I get thirsty." he whined.

"Ew. Do you know how many people have touched that?" Jewel told him.

"I think Ian is quite messed up." Natalie commented.

"I'm so bored!" Cynthia moaned dramatically.

"I have an idea!" Jordan suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Sky said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Hey, Bashur! Can we play a game or something?" Jordan asked the humanoid watermelon.

"Okay!" Bashur replied, opening their cells.

"FREEEEEDDDOOOM!" Sky screamed, racing towards the escape place.

"Oh no you don't!" Bashur quickly spawned a mutant enderman right in front of Sky.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sky shrieked in surprise.

Ian and Jordan laughed, "You scream like a little girl!"

"Run, Jewel!" Sky grabbed Jewel's arm and ran, but Cynthia grabbed Jewel's other arm and stopped him.

"You're such a baby! Let her go." Cynthia growled, pulling Jewel back.

"No! I will save her from the mutant enderman!" Sky said, pulling Jewel as well.

Jewel just looked awkwardly at the two as they pulled her back and forth, but then she pulled her arms away.

"It's okay, Sky. I'm not helpless you know. I _am_ a really good fighter." Jewel replied, flashing him a cocky grin.

"But we have no weapons!" Jordan said.

"Here. I'll get one for us," Jewel told them, winking at Jordan.

Sky snuck away to the lunch room as Jewel went up to Bashur.

"I don't want to get killed by the enderman. Can I please have your bow? Just for me?" Jewel said in a sweet voice, brushing back her bangs.

Bashur stared at Jewel, falling for the trick. "Of course you can! I can't let such a pretty lady like you get hurt!" Bashur handed his enchanted bow to Jewel.

She smiled. "Thanks. But I think you'll regret it." Jewel laughed, shooting at the Mutant Enderman, which had now destroyed most of the prison.

"What was that for?!" Bashur shrieked. He began to spawn more mutant creatures.

Natalie got hold of a random iron sword that she found in a chest. Sky appeared in front of the door to the prison, and dropped his half-eaten bread and gaped at the sight.

"POTATOES!" Sky screamed out of nowhere.

"That was random." Ian commented dryly.

Sky went up to Bashur and kicked him hard in the wrong spot. Bashur yelped in pain and fell to his knees, dropping his diamond sword.

"Why, Sky, why?" Bashur squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"Because I want to slay that Mutant Squid!" Sky yelled back at him, snatching up the sword.

Jordan and Jewel had gotten hold of TNT and were placing it all over the prison.

"EXPLOSIONS!" Natalie screamed excitedly.

Cynthia paused in fighting a Mutant Skeleton.

"Yayyayyay! Now we can get out of this stinking prison because Bashur is going _way_ too overboard with this game!" she shouted.

Natalie looked at the Mutant Skeleton and she glared at it.

"Is something wrong, Nat?" Cynthia asked.

"I...HATE...SKELETONS!" Natalie charged at the mutant skeleton and stabbed her iron sword into it's head. The mutant skeleton broke apart and fell to the ground.

"Okay...?" Ian and Cynthia replied a little fearfully.

Sky was repeatedly stabbing a dead mutant squid that he had killed.

"Calm down, Sky!" Ian yelled.

"Never! I HATE SQUIDS!" Sky screamed.

Jordan and Jewel had finished placing the TNT and lit it up with flint n' steel.

"Where did you get the flint and steel?" Bashur gasped.

"Uh oh..." Ian said.

"THIS PLACE IS GOING TO GO BOOM!" Sky screamed.

Everyone backed away as the TNT went off and half the prison was blown up.

"Freedom!" Natalie shouted, running outside.

"Yay!" Jordan, Jewel, Sky, Ian and Cynthia all raced outside as well.

"Dang it!" Bashur yelled, breaking his baton.

Everyone outside quickly started racing down the parkour steps. Jewel was the first one to reach the pressure plate on the ship.

"I won!" Jewel exclaimed, but then screamed and ran out of the way as the rest of her friends were about to trample her as they went onto the pressure plate.

"Yay! We have won! Let's celebrate with butter!" Sky said happily.

"So, you love gold and hate squids?" Natalie questioned, eyeing him.

"DONT SAY THE G WORD!" Sky screamed at her.

Jordan quickly whispered to Natalie, "He calls it butter."

"Oh, I get it." Natalie responded, nodding.

"We can celebrate...with death!" Ian took Sky's sword and stabbed him right in the chest. Sky collapsed to the ground and respawned back in the prison.

Sky began racing out of the prison and then had to parkour back to the ship, since the prison was blown up.

He stomped up to Ian. "What in the nether was that for?!" Sky asked angrily.

"Hey, we needed someone to die, so I killed you!" his friend replied as if there was nothing wrong with what he just did.

"That's...strange." Cynthia said.

"I agree." Jewel replied.

Bashur then teleported over to them and facepalmed.

"I'm a terrible warden." he groaned.

Sky patted him in the back. "Yup, you are. NOW LET ME GET THE BUTTER!" he screamed excitedly.

"There is no butter!" Bashur yelled back.

"Actually, I think I saw some under the ship." Jordan told Sky.

"BUTTER!" Sky dove under the ship and searched the chests, but there was nothing in them.

"JORDAN, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" he screamed.

Everyone began laughing very hard.

"He fell for it!" Jewel chuckled.

"And that seems like something Deadlox would do!" Ian laughed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Alix (Jewel's brother) will appear next chapter. Spots are still open for OC's! Blaze out! *magically poofs away* xD**


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Truth or Dare?**

* * *

**Yay, I updated sooner! (Okay, maybe not :P) Spots still open for OC's, and it's probably going to stay like that for a while XD**

* * *

Sky and Deadlox were at Jordan's house playing video games.

"Oh, by the way, Jewel and Alix are coming over soon." Jordan said.

"Alix?" Sky questioned, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"He's Jewel's brother, and Jewel is living at his house right now." Jordan explained quickly, still playing.

"Hello!" Jewel exclaimed as she burst through the door with a young man next to her.

"Oh yeah, I never introduced you to my brother, Alix."

Alix had black hair, wore a blue shirt with a jacket over it, black jeans, dark shoes, and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Sky, this is Deadlox, or Ty, and I think you know Jordan." Sky introduced himself.

"I once had a friend named Alex..." Ty began.

"Was it spelled A-l-i-x or A-l-e-x? Because my name is spelled A-l-i-x." Alix told him.

"You spell Alex with an 'i ' instead of an 'e'? That's cool!" Sky exclaimed.

"Thanks." Alix replied.

"My friend's name was spelled with an 'e' not 'i'." Ty added.

"Now that you all met each other..." Sky thought of an idea. "How about we play truth or dare with our other friends?" he suggested.

"No way! Remember last time we played that?" Ty exclaimed.

***FLASHBACK STARTS* **

Sky, Seto, Jason, Ty, Quentin, Jerome, and Bodil were playing a round of truth or dare.

"Okay, Seto, I dare you to make Quentin invisible!" Sky shouted.

"Make him invisible? That's easy! I just need a potion of-"

Seto was cut off as Sky added, "And you can't use potions!"

Seto looked uncertain. "Oh...well...uh, okay. I'll just do it like any magician, which is weird because I'm a sorcerer, but whatever!"

"No! I don't want to be invisible!" Quentin complained.

"It's part of the game!" Sky yelled at him.

Seto grabbed a random table cloth and put it over Quentin.

"Uh...abracadabra tomatoes and...something!" Seto said. He took the cloth away and saw nothing but a fish flapping around on the floor.

"Ha-ha! You turned him into a fish! I told you he was one!" Jason said, laughing hysterically.

"Uh, oh." Seto gaped at what he had done.

Sky quickly filled a cup with water and put the fish, or Quentin, in it.

"He's a fish!" Jason kept repeating.

**"**I...AM...NOT...A FISH!" Quentin screamed.

"Now you are!" Bodil laughed.

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

Sky hesitated, then said, "At least we got Quentin back into a human-I mean amphibian, fish, mudkip, or whatever he is. But this time, we'll be careful!"

Jordan snickered. "You turned Quentin into a fish!"

"That was Seto!" Sky retorted.

"Who should we bring over?" Ty asked, turning off the video game.

"You guys can stay here. Let's bring Bodil, Mitch, Jerome, and if Jewel would like to invite some of her friends." Jordan responded.

"Okay! How about Natalie and Blaze?" Jewel asked.

"I thought you hated Natalie." Alix said flatly.

"I don't hate Natalie! We just have a lot of differences and don't always get along...I'm going to have to get used to her anyways, since she's one of Cynthia's closet friends. We are still friends!" Jewel explained.

"And who's Blaze?" Sky questioned.

"Blaze is a friend of Natalie and I. We met her a few days ago." Jewel replied.

"I hope Sky doesn't ask any dangerous dares." Jordan said.

"Maybe a few..." Sky said, putting on a smug expression.

"So we can play Truth or Dare here?" Jewel asked .

"I just said we could." Jordan chuckled.

"Yay!" Jewel exclaimed, running over to Jordan and hugging him tightly.

"Uh...you can let go now." Jordan said, as Jewel was strangling him.

"Oh, sorry." she let go.

Sky then said, "Well, let's call them over here." he turned to Ty, who was playing Flappy Birds on his phone.

"Ty, you can call-" Sky stopped, realizing he wasn't paying attention.

"Ty!" Sky yelled annoyingly.

"DANG IT!" Ty screamed, throwing his phone at the wall. He then glared at Sky. "What the nether, Sky?! I was so close to beating my high score! And now I need a brand new phone!" Ty exclaimed.

Sky sighed. "This is why the creator took it off the App Store."

* * *

Soon, Bodil, Jerome, Mitch were at Jordan's house and Natalie walked in with Blaze.

Blaze had long brown hair straight down to her waist with bangs covering her right eye, a shirt that has a blue pixel heart on it, black shorts, a black beanie with orange pins, light and dark blue headphones worn around her neck, black combat boot with orange laces, amber eyes, and a belt holding a small journal.

"Hi guys!" Blaze exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hello! I'm Sky!" Sky told her.

"I told everyone who they were on the way here, so she knows who you all are." Natalie explained.

"Okay! Let's begin! Mitch starts!" Sky said.

Mitch gave a sneaky grin. "Fine. This is for Sky. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" Sky replied.

"I dare you to say that you love squids!" Mitch exclaimed.

Everyone gasped.

"NO! NEVER SHALL I SAY THOSE WORDS!" Sky screamed angrily.

"But you have to." Mitch sneered.

"No." Sky said.

"Then you have to be punished!" Mitch grabbed a nearby pool ball and threw it at Sky's face.

Sky yelped in pain and fell off the couch and onto the floor, groaning in pain. "What the heck?!" he yelled.

"Are you alright, Sky?" Jewel asked.

"I'm fine." Sky grumbled, getting back on the couch.

"That was funny." Ty snickered. Sky just glared at him.

"Can I go next?" Blaze yelled, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Sure." Sky replied.

"This is for Deadlox. Truth or dare?" Blaze said.

"Truth." Ty responded.

"Who was the last girl you had a crush on?" Blaze asked him eagerly.

"Oohh." Bodil and Alix said.

Ty looked embarrassed, but then replied, "Jewel. But then I gave up on her since I'm interested in someone else now."

"Why does every guy like me?" Jewel exclaimed.

"Because your hot!" Mitch yelled out.

Jewel looked at him awkwardly.

"You liked Jewel!" teased Blaze.

"Okay! My turn! This one's for Jordan. Truth or dare?" Bodil asked.

"Truth."

"Why do you keep remembering that dumb slime of yours, Jerry? He's was just a slime." Bodil asked.

Jordan gasped hurtfully. "He wasn't just a slime! He was family!" he yelled angrily.

Jewel patted him. "There, there, Jord. Jerry's in a better place now." she said calmly.

Blaze suddenly leaped from her seat.

"EXPLOSIONS! I LIKE USING TNT AND BLOWING UP STUFF! BUT I HATE COWS BECAUSE THEY'RE WEIRD!" she screamed out of nowhere.

"But cows are cool." Jerome said quietly.

"NEVER SAY THAT, YOU FLUFFY CHEWBACCA CREATURE!" Blaze screamed at him.

"Chill girl! Is it that time of the month or something?" Jerome shouted.

"TMI." Bodil said, backing away from Jerome.

Blaze sat back down calmly." No, I'm not on my 'days', for your information." she told Jerome.

"That was strange. Anyways, now, it's my turn. Truth or Dare, Bodil?" Jewel said.

"Dare." Bodil responded.

"I dare you to sing in Bulgarian in front of everyone." Jewel told him.

"But I have a great singing voice! That should be my dare!" Natalie protested.

"I can't sing very well..." Bodil said.

"Do it! Do it!" Sky chanted.

"Okay..." Bodil replied reluctantly.

He began singing, yet no one understood him.

"I don't even understand what he's saying and I can tell singing is not his thing!" Alix said, covering his ears.

Bodil finally stopped singing, looking humiliated.

"Good!" Jewel said, satisfied.

"That was probably one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done in my life," Bodil muttered.

Jewel gave him a quick hug. "I'm sure there'll be worse." she told him.

"JEWEL HUGGED ME!" Bodil squealed happily.

"Don't sweat about it." Jewel replied, glaring at him.

"I can sing so much better than you!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Really? That's the most truthful thing I've ever heard in my life," Mitch said sarcastically, then added, "Then I dare you to sing 'Chandelier' I'm front of everyone here! See if you really sing good."

"Fine!" Natalie yelled, then began to sing 'Chandelier' by Sia.

Everyone clapped when she finished, except Mitch, who looked annoyed.

"That was beautiful!" Ty exclaimed.

"I told you so." Natalie laughed, winking.

"Okay, I admit your pretty good." Mitch muttered.

"Next! Truth or dare, Alix?" Jerome asked.

"Truth."

"Do you plan on having kids?" Jerome told him randomly.

"Um...I'm 22, like most of us. But, my answer would be I guess...?" Alix said, shifting around at the awkward question.

"Truth or dare, Ty?" Sky said.

"I already went!" Ty exclaimed.

"Too bad. Answer." he replied.

"Dare." Ty said.

"I dare you to jump out the window." Sky said, smirking.

"He'll get himself killed!" Natalie shrieked.

"No. I'll do it, then." Ty said bravely, getting up and going to the window.

"Sky, that's dangerous. You told me no stupid or dangerous dares!" Jordan yelled.

"Calm down. All we have to do is make sure he lands on grass." Sky told them nonchalantly.

"Ty will still get hurt." Bodil retorted.

But Ty wasn't paying attention to all the commotion and opened the window, getting prepared to jump.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah. Don't do it. It's just a game." Alix added.

"I'll be fine." Ty waved a hand at them to dismiss their warnings, not bothering to look at what he will land on, but hesitated.

He then said, "Actually, you're right. I shouldn't do this."

"Just do it!" Sky yelled, and went over to Ty and shoved him hard.

Ty screamed as he fell out of the window. There was a loud crashing noise and the sound of a car alarm going off. Everyone frantically got up and looked out the window.

"...Okay, if anyone asks, just say Ty did it." Sky told them quickly, running out the door.

"..."

"WATERMELONS!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I accept ideas for chapters! Review, favorite, and follow :) I'll see you guys later! **


	4. Karaoke Time! Part 1

Karaoke Time! Part 1

* * *

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay, I had a case of Writers Block, but not anymore! OC spots are finally closed, so no more OC's will be accepted for this story, sorry! Now, onto the chapter! :)**

**More OC's to appear!**

Trina

Flame

Sierra

Logan

Via

**(Note: I do not own any songs or Minecraft Parodies that will appear in this story. All belong to their respectful owners)**

* * *

Bodil had invited Sky, Jewel, Ty, Quentin, Jordan, Cynthia, Jerome and Blaze to a karaoke/restaurant.

"So, we eat, and random people sing songs?" Sky asked as they entered the place, which looked basically like a restaurant, but had a stage where people could sing.

"Yup." Bodil replied.

"That's strange." Sky said.

"BREAD AND CHEESE!" Blaze screamed.

"Geez, what is it with you and saying random words?" Jerome muttered irritably.

"Cos I'm awesome like dat." Blaze replied smugly.

"That's right, Blazie." Jewel patted her.

Everyone got to their table and sat down, waiting for the next person to sing while they looked at the menus.

"I have some news, which most of you probably already now, since that idiot-brained, rumor-spreader guy named Ty started spreading it." Jewel paused, looking at Ty.

"Hey! It's not like it's a big deal!" Ty protested.

The waiter came by with the drinks, and Sky quickly grabbed his soda and started drinking it rapidly.

"Me and Jordan are dating!" Jewel exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. She then sat back down. That's it."

Jordan nodded and smiled at her. "It's true."

Sky did a spit-take at Bodil, soaking him with soda.

"What the hell? This is my brand new suit!" Bodil exclaimed.

"_Was_ new." Quentin muttered.

"Oh, sorry. The news just surprised me. I can see you guys have known each other for a long time...well, that's nice news!" Sky said, trying not to look hurt.

"Okay, so, are we just going to eat here and watch people sing?" Ty asked.

"APPLE PIE!" Blaze yelled.

"Will you stop it?!" Jerome groaned.

"Oh, it's just that the people next to us are eating apple pie." Blaze said, pointing to a table where a couple was eating apple pie.

"Anyways, to answer Ty's question, I have a special surprise in for all of us!" Bodil shouted.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked.

Before Bodil could answer, a voice yelled, "Hiya!" and Jewel turned around to see a man in his early 20's standing behind her chair.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" she said.

Logan had brown hair, brown eyes, a dark-green shirt, and dark-blue pants.

Quentin gasped. "Jewel?! Your cheating on Jordan?!" he exclaimed in mock surprise.

Logan glanced awkwardly at him.

"No! Logan is my brother!" she said.

"How many brothers do you have?" Sky asked.

Jewel looked a little nervous, but Logan answered, "Just me and Alix. Jewel is my only sister."

"You are the only girl?! I feel for you." Cynthia went over to Jewel and patted her.

Jewel chuckled. "It's not that bad, honestly." she replied.

"So, Logan, what are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"Oh, and of course, I always introduce my brothers and friends to you guys before they even meet you, so we don't have to go through introducing everyone." Jewel added, winking at them.

"I heard Jewel and her friends were coming here, so I decided to come here as well...but I had to drive over here alone." Logan said.

"The karaoke is starting!" Sky suddenly shouted excitedly.

The host was a young woman named Trina. She had very light blond hair that was loosely curled and a bang that parts one of her light blue eyes. She wore a tank top under a denim jacket, denim boot-cut jeans, a pair of black nikes, and some bangles on each of her arms.

"Welcome to Karaoke Time! Where you guys get to choose a song and sing to or duet it while being distracted by the people in the front, who are doing random things!" Trina announced, pointing to the people seated up front.

"We have Sierra and Flame performing 'Timber'!" she added.

Two women also in their early 20's walked up to the stage.

Sierra had long brown hair, a lavender shirt and black jeans.

Flame had orange hair, a light blue shirt and green shorts.

Jewel gasped as she recognized her friends. She waved and both Sierra and Flame waved back.

Flame whispered to her, Via is here too!"

Jewel nodded and Flame and Sierra began.

Flame: _I'm going down, I'm yelling timber, you better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember, I'll be the one, you won't forget_

Sierra: _Woooah, woooah, woooah, woooah_-OW!

Sierra yelped as she got hit by a fork, and Flame got hit by a tomato, which splattered all over her hair.

"You couldn't have thrown something that's not so painful?" Sierra growled.

"Keep singing!" Trina shouted.

The two started the rapping part.

"Want a bite?" Sky said to Blaze, showing her his half-eaten chicken wing.

"But you bit it." Blaze answered quietly.

"So? Get another one." Sky replied.

Blaze face-palmed and was going to grab a chicken wing, but Sky slapped her hand away.

"MINE!" he yelled.

Flame and Sierra finished the song, but were covered in tomato sauce, blue cheese dressing, and spaghetti.

Flame tripped on a spill of lemonade and landed flat on her face. The audience laughed.

Trina helped Flame to her feet.

"So, how was that?" Trina asked cheerfully.

"My hair is ruined!" Sierra yelled.

"Well, you're going to get dirty in this game, so yah. But the audience enjoyed it! Bye!" Trina said, escorting them away.

The audience cheers as Sierra and Flame walked off the stage. They both take a seat beside Jewel and Cynthia.

"It was pretty fun, but I'm a mess!" Flame exclaimed.

"That was hilarious when you fell!" Quentin laughed.

"And when you two got splattered by the blue cheese dressing!" Jordan added.

"I can tell you guys the surprise now!" Bodil shouted in excitement.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Sky yelled annoyingly.

"We are going to sing up there! I signed us up for it!" Bodil exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at the same time, making the audience turn around to face them.

"Look, it's Sky and his friends!" someone yelled.

"Are they performing here?" another person asked.

Bodil stood up and said, "Yes. We are performing songs here."

Trina yelped excitedly and said, "That's great! I'll take you all backstage where you can choose your songs."

Sky glared at Bodil. "You are _so_ gonna pay for this!"

Bodil shrugged. "I don't think so." he replied.

"CHEESE AND SPRINKLES!" Blaze yelled out.

"Random." Jerome muttered.

* * *

Trina led everyone backstage, where Sky saw a young female teenager. She had dark brown hair that covered one of her aqua-blue eyes. She wore a dark blue and white checkered hoodie with a gray undershirt, had jeans shorts, black sneakers with magenta tips, and wore a silver moon necklace around her neck.

"Via!" Jewel and Cynthia said at the same time, and Jewel gave her a quick hug.

"Jewel! Cynthia! It's great to see you. Are these Mitch's friends?" Via asked.

"You know Mitch?" Quentin questioned.

"Oh! I know you! You're Mitch's sister!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Mitch has a sister? He never told us that." Ty said.

"Really? Strange. I'm sure most of you have gone to his house." Via commented.

"I did, when Mitch had creepers in his attic. But you weren't there." Sky said.

"Oh, that was the day when I was at the movies with Jewel and Cynthia. I was pretty surprised to return and find the house destroyed!" Via told him.

"So, are you performing?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Though I think Sky goes first," Via said.

"Oh, no! Bodil, you troll! Why did you have to sign us up?" Sky groaned.

"Hey, be lucky this isn't killer karaoke!" Bodil exclaimed.

"Here is the songs you can choose." Trina said, handing Sky a list.

Sky looked through the list, but was finding nothing that peaked his interests.

"No songs about butter? This show is gonna suck." Sky muttered under his breath.

"Why don't you perform you're parody 'New World'? I just might perform Revenge or something." Jordan suggested.

"Okay, I'll do that song, then." Sky said, chucking the list at Ty.

"Hey!" Ty yelped as he was hit in the face with the clipboard.

Trina entered the room. "First up is Sky! Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sky muttered.

"Well, good luck! Or I'll throw an apple at you!" Blaze exclaimed cheekily.

Sky walked up to the stage unenthusiastically and Trina greeted the cheering audience.

"Hello! Back to this Karaoke show, we have the hero and famous Minecrafter of Cubecity! Give it up for Sky!"

Sky waved nervously.

"Now, we have Sky performing his parody 'New World'! And whatever happens, don't stop singing, Sky!" Trine continued.

"Okay..." Sky sighed.

Trina walked away and Sky started to sing as steady music began playing.

Sky: _First I opened my eyes, then I felt such a strange breeze. I have traveled to a world made of blocks, totally unbeknownst to me_

Then, a person comes and pours a bag of flour on top of Sky. The powder gets all over the microphone and Sky.

"What the crap?!" Sky coughed.

"Keep singing!" Trina whispered urgently.

Sky: _When you play mine, mine, Minecraft. mine, mine, Mine_-OW!

Another person throws a spork, and another grabs a bucket filled with vinegar and throws it at Sky. He gagged and spit out the vinegar, but continued to sing.

Sky: _There were animals across the land, villagers working hard hand in hand. There were roses, mountains and a big blue sea, even trees as far as I can see._

All of a sudden, Ty appeared behind Sky and made a sound that's supposed to be a hawk's cry, and jumped on Sky, tackling him onto the ground.

"What the-?" Sky is about to yell at his friend, but remembered he had to continue to sing, no matter the circumstances.

Sky: _How'd this happen? Why am I here? What's my purpose in this place? As the night approaches on, I should go and hide. When you play mine, mine_-AGH!

Ty sat on Sky's arm, and Sky angrily shoved him away.

Then Cynthia came out with an electric guitar and started trying to play the guitar solo.

"Wait! It's too soon!" Sky cried.

Since she doesn't know how to play the electric guitar, Cynthia played a failed version of the guitar solo. It sounded so high-pitched and horrible that the glasses on each table shattered.

Sky: _When you play mine, mine, Minecraft. Oh, oh, oh_

Though the song is ending much too soon, the slow, gentle piano outro is played by Via, but she doesn't know how to play the piano, so she just slammed her hands against random piano notes.

Sky stood on the stage, looking very annoyed as someone threw a piece of cake at his face.

The audience laughed and cheered.

"You completely ruined my spotlight and song!" Sky hissed angrily.

"Ha-ha, that's what is supposed to make this funny." Trina said.

"Yeah. AND I STILL SCREAM RANDOM WORDS!" Blaze screamed, falling down from the ceiling and onto the stage.

Sky face-palmed. "That was humiliating!" he exclaimed.

"Another thing that makes this funny!" Trina added.

* * *

**Songs used:**

"Timber" by Pitbull feat. Ke$ha

"New World" a Minecraft parody of "Paradise"


	5. Karaoke Time! Part 2

Karaoke Time! Part 2

* * *

**Here is part two! Again, so sorry for the delay. School has taken a lot of writing time but I managed to get this chapter up. Remember, I am not accepting any OC's anymore. Now onto the chapter!  
**

* * *

Sky stomped backstage, very annoyed. Ty saw him first and snickered.

"How was it? I can see not good, since you're covered in flour, cake, and you're wet." he sneered.

"You were there! You tackled me to the ground!" Sky growled.

"Yeah. I know." Ty smirked.

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh when they saw Sky. Jewel giggled but helped Sky get the cake and flour off of him.

A loud thud was heard as Trina kicked down the door, shouting, "Blaze is next! And after her, Jewel, and then Ty."

Ty groaned. "Why me? Also, did you really have to kick down the door?"

"Yes." the host replied as she somehow put the door back in.

"Yay! Can I perform acts on the stage? Maybe, I can like get a pokeball and get out a Pokémon, or pretend to be-"

"Umm...let's just go with singing." Trina replied, cutting Blaze off.

"Kk!" Blaze bounced up from her seat and made her way to the stage, but then went back and whispered in Jerome's face, "I'm going to castrate you in your sleep."

Jerome yelped and hid behind Quentin. "Help! Crazy girl trying to kill me!"

"No, I'm not." Blaze flashed him an innocent smile and then walked away.

"Good luck, Blazie!" Jewel called.

"And watch out for flying food!" Cynthia added.

Trina and Blaze walked up to the stage. "Now, we have Blaze performing 'Discord'! Blaze, you know what to do!" Trina announced. The audience cheered and Blaze grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

Blaze: _I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've got a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings. Something terrible is going do-_

"BUT FIRST, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE!" a woman named Kurai screamed and grabbed a camera, taking a picture right in front of Blaze with the flash on.

Another person chucked a hamburger, which Blaze quickly dodged but then she starts getting pummeled with bread rolls.

Blaze: _Going through the town, wrecking anarchy and all it brings. I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all. Discord! I'm howling at the moon-_

"I HAVE MADE FIRE!" a chef man came out with a microwave that was on fire. While Blaze was distracted making the fire smaller by using her powers, Kurai dumped melted cheese on her.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"Sing!" Trina yelled.

Blaze: _And sleeping in the middle, of a summer afternoon. Discord! What ever did we do, to make you take our world away?_

Another person grabbed a banana and showed it to everyone. "I HAVE A BANANA!" he screamed, and then threw it at Blaze.

Then Jerome appeared, and yelled, "I SAY RANDOM WORDS LIKE BLAZE!"

Blaze glared and then stuck the middle finger at him, but continued to sing.

Blaze:_ Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone? For taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away! Discord!_

A bucket of freezing water poured down on Blaze from above, soaking her. She gasped and shrieked in surprise.

"The end!" Trina shouted, and began clapping.

"But I didn't finish!" Blaze protested, but only got a bread stuffed in her mouth by an assistant.

"Yeah, we shorten the songs to save time!" Trina said quickly, grabbing her microphone and pushing Blaze away.

"And that was Blaze!"

The audience cheered and Blaze spit the bread out and walked backstage.

"How was it, Blazie?" Jewel asked when she saw her.

"Jerome told me he stole your line." Quentin commented dryly.

"He did. It wasn't that bad, but they ended my song early and I'm covered in melted cheese. Did I mention I'm soaked in cold water?!" Blaze exclaimed.

Cynthia patpatted Blaze and handed her a towel from nearby.

"Jewel goes next!" Via told the young woman.

"Okay! I just hope they don't dump melted cheese on me. I would not appreciate having to spend hours getting it all out of my hair." Jewel muttered.

"Well, they'll surely dump _something_ on you." Cynthia replied.

"They dumped vinegar on me. Not a very good taste." Sky sniffed.

"Be careful out there." Jordan said to Jewel.

"It's okay. Nothing bad will happen to me, I'm sure." Jewel reassured him.

Trina then burst through the door again, accidentally slamming it against Bodil. The door fell over.

Quentin sighed. "Not the door..."

"Jewel's up!" she said, stepping over the broken door and gesturing at her.

"Kay!" Jewel replied.

The two walked up to the stage, and Jewel smiled sheepishly and waved nervously at the audience.

"And now we have Jewel performing 'Dark Horse'!" Trina said, adjusting her mic.

The audience clapped and Jewel began.

Jewel:_ I knew you were, you were gonna come to me. And here you are, but you better choose carefully. Cause I, I'm capable of anything. Of anything, of everything_

"I LOVE WARRIOR CATS!" a girl squealed.

"EAT PIE!" another man screamed, throwing a pie at Jewel. The pie splattered all over her, and she growled in annoyance and wiped the pie of her face.

Jewel: _Make me your one and only. But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy. So you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what you're falling fo-_

A man came by in front of Jewel riding one of those stick horse things.

"Giddy up, dark horse!" the man yelled, and tripped and fell off the stage. Jewel looked at him with an awkward expression plastered onto her face, but she shrugged and continued to sing.

Jewel:_ But do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for? The perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once you mine, once your mine-_

"THERE'S NO GOING BACK!" Sky screamed, coming out to the stage and hugged Jewel tightly.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. Jewel laughed and pushed Sky off and Sky raced away.

"Remember to sing!" Trina said.

"Okay-what the fuck?!" Jewel exclaimed as she got hit by an orange and a plate flew past her, shattering in the back.

Jewel:_ It's in the palm of your hand now, it's a yes or a no, no maybe. So you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what your falling for, maybe do-_

"HASHTAG THIS SONG IS OVER!" Kurai screamed, and threw a pizza at Jewel.

Another assistant came out and dumped apple juice on Jewel. "Of course...I get dumped in something." she muttered, and slapped the male assistant in the face.

"Yay for Jewel! Great singing, by the way!" Trina gave her a thumbs up.

Everyone cheered and Jewel pushed the assistant off the stage, flipping her hair and then walking off backstage.

"That was awesome! Hooray!" Sky exclaimed, pretending to wipe a tear away.

Jordan hugged Jewel and said, "You sang beautifully. We heard you from here."

"Thanks! It was okay, besides all the distraction and...the apple juice." Jewel replied, chuckling.

"I knew they were going to dump something on you! Bet you Ty will get soaked in something when he goes out there!" Cynthia yelled.

Which reminds us that Ty is next!" Bodil sneered.

"No, Jordan's next!" Ty said quickly.

"You're next, Ty!" Via yelled from the back of the room, smirking at him.

Why?! BODIL, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Ty screamed.

"Hey! I thought this would be fun!" Bodil protested.

Quentin then proceeded to slap him in the face.

"Ow."

* * *

Ty and Trina went to the stage.

"Now we have Deadlox singing, 'Where My Diamonds Hide'! He's the best friend of Sky, and he is absolutely adorable! You ready?" Trina announced.

He glanced at her with a weird look, but then sighed.

"Lets do dis." he said halfheartedly.

"Great! Begin!" Trina responded.

Ty: _When the days are ending and the irons smelting, the dreams we see. And the thieves chain mail, all my traps failed and now my ores run stale. I wanna hide my stu-_

"TY-TY I LOVE YOU!" Kurai screamed. Someone then threw a quesadilla and piece of bacon at his face.

CHICKENS!" a female assistant put out a cage filled with chickens and opened it, the chickens going all over the stage. Ty yelped as he almost tripped on them but continued.

Ty: _I wanna hide my stuff, so they won't have a clue. Cuz fate has not been kind, need a place where they won't find. Even when they don't need, there still full of greed. I thought it would be safe, I put it in my house-_

"THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!" Trina screamed randomly.

"MY LITTLE PONY!" Blaze shouted, taking the microphone and screaming in it.

Ty hissed at her and snatched the microphone back.

Ty: _It's where my diamonds hide, it's where my diamonds hide. Don't get to close, I put traps inside. It's where my diamonds hide, where my diamonds hide_

All of a sudden, Trina came up and pulled a rope, causing a bucket of very, very, _very _hot sauce to come pouring down on Ty. Most of the sauce got into his mouth, and he tried to spit it out and sing at the same time.

Ty: _So I learned my lesson-_AGH!_, and moved my chests, and I crafted weapons, you won't_\- HOLY FUCK MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!

Ty threw the microphone and ran off the stage, beginning to run around the restaurant in circles trying to find water.

"HELP! SOMEONE GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Ty screamed.

Trina and the audience just laughed very hard., finding much amusement in his situation.

Ty quickly raced into one of the bathrooms, not realizing it was the girls bathroom.

"Now that's what I call comedy!" Trina giggled.

"I LOVE ADVENTURE TIME!" Blaze bounced up and down from where she was watching behind the curtains along with Sky, Jewel, Quentin, and Jordan, who were all laughing their heads off.

"And I don't!" Sky chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! See you later my friends! :)**

Songs used:

"Discord" by TheLivingTombstone

"Dark Horse" by Katy Perry

"Where My Diamonds Hide" a Minecraft Parody of 'Demons'


	6. Karaoke Time! Part 3

Karaoke Time! Part 3

* * *

**This is the last part of Karaoke Time! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sky and his friends waited patiently backstage for Ty to come back.

"He probably hasn't realized that he went into the girls bathroom yet. That is, if no one has come in there yet." Sky laughed.

"Some lady probably did." Logan snickered.

Then, Ty appeared, looking furious and embarrassed. "I can't believe I went into the girls bathroom! That was so humiliating!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Chill, Ty. It's not a big deal. But ah...did your mouth survive the fire?" Jerome teased.

"I could put out of the fire for you!" Blaze suggested.

"My mouth is fine, thank you very much." Ty growled back.

"I'm next and I'm singing my song!" Jordan said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Which one? Let me guess, COS BABY TONIGHT, THE CREEPERS ARE GONNA STEAL ALL OUR STUFF AGAIN!" Blaze screamed.

"Or maybe Fallen Kingdom!" Cynthia said excitedly.

"Or Take Back the Night! FLYING UNICORNS!" Jewel yelled.

"Don't freakin' take my lines, Juju! I am the crazy and random one!" Blaze said in mock anger.

"Did you just call her Juju?" Logan said, confused.

"Yah. Cute nickname, huh?" Blaze replied.

"I was joking, Blazie. And Juju is just a weird nickname. Call me by something more...snazzier!" Jewel told her.

"I still like Juju," Blaze muttered, but high-fived Jewel anyways.

"Okay. We are getting off-topic now. Back to what song Jordan is going to pick!" Sky said.

"I'm singing Take Back the Night," Jordan replied.

"And Trina is going to come in five, four, three, two-"

"Jordan's up!" Trina shouted, sashaying in and hopping over the broken door, cutting Quentin off.

"See? Told you." he mumbled.

"Wish me luck!" Jordan called as he walked to the stage.

"You know, I'm still mad at you, Bodil, for making us sing and get humiliated in front of everyone here!" Ty yelled at him.

"That's why they call me both a troll and parkour master." Bodil replied cheekily.

"This is going to be a long night." Jerome groaned.

* * *

Trina quickly introduced Jordan. "Now we have another friend of Sky performing 'Take Back the Night'! Give it up for Jordan!" Trina exclaimed.

Jordan grabbed the microphone and waited for the audience to quiet down.

"Begin!"

Jordan:_ Closets full of secrets and skeletons, awakes but nothing's true. I used to own a castle, now it's boxes, that I have to-_

"HEY SPARKLEZ!" Kurai screamed, jumping up and down and waving at him frantically.

"I HAVE A STEAK AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" someone screamed, throwing a steak at Jordan.

"See if you can dodge knives!" another person yelled, and began chucking knives at him.

Jordan yelped and quickly dodged all of the knives.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" he shrieked.

"Goddammit, how many times do I have to tell you guys?! Keep freaking singing!" Trina screamed.

Jordan:_ Right here in the darkness there's nothing left for me to do. It's easier to runs away, but today we got to. Cast the shadows out from sight, a final stand a shouting cry. All the wrongs now turned to right, so fight the past and-_

"TAKE BACK THE FREAKING NIGHT!" Kurai screeched.

The audience then started throwing sticks from who-knows-where and small packets of butter.

Sky saw this from hiding behind the curtain, and his eyes went all wide and filled with an insane look.

"OH MY NOTCH! BUTTER!" Sky screamed very loudly, and raced over, almost knocking Jordan off the stage. Sky picked up the sticks of butter from the floor and began eating them rapidly.

Jordan: _And call upon the torch tonight, to bring back all the ghosts to light. Because at last we have to go, it's time, to take back the night_

Sky grabbed Jordan's legs. "GIVE ME MORE BUTTER!" Sky yelled at him.

"I don't have any! Go ask the chef!" Jordan grumbled, trying to get him off.

"I have butter!" a male chef that was seated in the front said, holding up a large stick butter.

"GIMME!" Sky screamed, jumping off the stage. He landed right on top of the poor chef, who was crushed.

Jordan winced. "My bad." he said quietly, then continuing his song.

Jordan: _Bridges burned and broken down on different sides, we start anew. Reaching out for something grasped on to nothing lose. Payback's left to long unpaid but today we got to-_

Kurai threw French fries at Jordan, who caught some in his hand and stuffed them in his mouth

"Thanks for the fries!" Jordan yelled through a full mouth.

"Finished! That was Jordan!" Trina said. The audience cheered (okay, how many times have they done that?) and Jordan walked off.

"WAIT!" Kurai squeaked before Jordan could walk backstage. She went over to him and dumped a bucket of slime on him.

"You murdered Jerry!" Jordan screamed, and ran away backstage. He burst in, nearly tripping over the door that was still on the ground.

"Jord, you're covered in slime!" Jewel said, and snickered.

"No, I'm covered in what Jerry is made of! Get this off of me!" Jordan yelped quickly.

"I told you they will always dump something on you!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Where's Sky? He was watching you from behind the curtains." Logan asked.

Quentin shrugged.

"And of course...THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT, BODIL!" Ty screamed.

"Stop blaming me!" Bodil squeaked, raising his hands in the air.

"FLUFFY SHEEP ON CLOUDS!" Blaze screamed.

"I think Sky is being accused of squashing that poor chef." Via said, rolling her eyes.

"GUESS WHAT, VIA?!" Jewel yelled.

"WHAT?!" Via screamed back.

"Hi!" Jewel replied calmly.

"Uhh...hi!" Via waved.

"Quentin is next! Then Via and Cynthia, and finally Logan!" Trina said, teleporting in for about the 500th time.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Flame squealed. "

We already went!" Sierra said, playfully elbowing Flame.

"You people scream a lot." Trina stated, eyes wide.

"We're crazy. Sorry 'bout that." Blaze replied, and then added, "I like Pokemon!"

Quentin sat up. "Me and Jerome are singing together." he said.

"Oooh." Flame said, eyeing them.

"_Don't_ think of it in that way! We just both like the same song, so why not duet? Big deal." Jerome replied.

"And I'm going to duet with Via!" Cynthia told him.

"Alright! Jerome and Quentin are up!" Trina said.

Jerome and Quentin went up to the stage.

"Now Jerome and Quentin are performing 'Don't Mine at Night'!" Trina exclaimed.

The two were handed microphones and began their duet.

Jerome:_ Got my helmet on my head, figure out what that zombie said, lava everywhere. Gotta' half a heart left, man, I'm doomed_

Quentin: _Don't have any iron bars, pick just broke into some shards. Scary noise what should I do, go left or right I'll have to choose_

"HEY FISH!" a man screamed, throwing cooked fish at Quentin.

Jerome then got pummeled with wooden axes, and he growled, ducking them.

"I'M NOT A FISH!" Quentin screamed in irritation.

"Does anyone care?! No! Just keep singing!" Trina shouted at him.

Jerome: _Don't mine at night, I know your lookin' in that cave, and you're feelin' kinda brave, go to bed you'll be alright_

Quentin: _Don't mine at night, there's nothing that's gonna change. If you just wait until the day-_

"SQUID!" Kurai screamed, holding a random squid in her hands that she had stolen from the kitchen.

The squid launched itself at Jerome, and the squid stuck to his face.

"AAH! GET IT OFF ME!" Jerome said, his voice muffled.

"They should have done that to Sky." Quentin commented, stifling a laugh as he saw Jerome trying to pry the squid off his face.

Quentin:_ Don't mine at night! I know it's me your gonna' thank, make a bed it's not too late, three wool and three wooden planks_

Jerome: (muffled) _Don't mine at night! How many times I have to say, drop the pick and run away, whoa!_

Blaze came out once again and pried the squid off of Jerome, proceeding to then punch him in the face.

What was that for?!" Jerome yelped.

"That's what you get for stealing my lines!" Blaze cackled back before running away.

Quentin and Jerome: _Don't mine at night!_

The audience clapped and were laughing uncontrollably by now because of the squid incident.

Quentin and Jerome walked off, but not before getting a bucket of soda dumped on them.

They both entered backstage, and saw Sky there.

"Until now you come back?!" Quentin said, annoyed.

"Considering I dislocated that chef's arm and nearly broke his ribs, yeah. At least I got butter." Sky replied smugly, holding up the stick of butter.

"We're next!" Via and Cynthia exclaimed excitedly.

"I got a squid stuck to my face!" Jerome screeched.

"A squid?!" Sky hissed.

"Yup. They should've done that to you, Sky!" Quentin added.

"No way! I would've flayed that squid!" the minecrafter yelled.

"Good. Because squids are really annoying." Jewel said.

"Agreed!" Sierra added.

Blaze smirked. "And I got to punch Jerome in the face! About time!" she said.

"That was funny!" Flame laughed.

Trina came in (as usual). "Cynthia and Via next!" she said.

"Let's go!" Cynthia and Via said and ran to the stage.

"Performing '**Let it Go**' is Cynthia and Via!" Trina announced.

"Ew Frozen," someone from the crowd muttered. "That movie is _so_ overrated."

Trine ignored the statement and asked Cynthia and Via, "Ready?"

"Yes!" they both said.

Via:_ The snow glows white in the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen_

Cynthia:_ The wind is howling like the swirling storms inside, couldn't keep it in-_

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN? OR BLOW ONE UP WITH TNT?!" Kurai screamed.

"Meany! That's an awesome song!" a girl retorted.

"No, it's awful and annoying!" Kurai growled at her.

"Have ice since you're singing about the movie Frozen!" a man screamed, throwing ice cubs at them.

Via: _Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be. Conceal, don't fell, don't let them know. Well, now they know._

Then, another assistant dumped a bucket of ice cubes on Via.

Via gasped and glared at the assistant.

Cynthia was holding back a laugh, but then got hit in the face with an ice cream cake.

Cynthia: _Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door!_

"THOSE ICE CUBES ARE FREAKING COLD!" Via yelled as she got hit various times with scoops of frozen yogurt.

"Big deal! Keep singing!" Trina urged her.

Via:_ I don't care, what there going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyways_

"DA END!" Kurai yelled, throwing a hot dog at Cynthia, who was attempting to get the ice cream and yogurt off of her.

"Told you they end the songs really early!" Cynthia said to Via.

"I know right?" Via replied, shivering from the ice cubes.

"Yay for Via and Cynthia!" Trina said, and everyone laughed at the mess the two were in and clapped.

Via and Cynthia sighed and walked to the backstage room.

Sky was in the middle of a conversation with Jewel, talking about butter unicorns and the sale on a popular mall.

"I loved your singing! But you two look like you were just in an ice cream truck accident!" Jewel exclaimed when she saw the two woman.

"I know. At least this restaurant makes good food." Via responded.

"Logan's next!" Flame said.

"Yay." Logan said unenthusiastically.

"Don't be so boring. It'll be fun!" Bodil told him, poking him with his elbow.

"I guess it will. But getting covered in food is not something I'm looking forward to. But at the same time, who cares?" Logan stood up.

"That's the spirit! Now go out there, little brother!" Jewel cheered.

"We are only one year apart!" Logan said amusingly before walking to the stage.

Trina had been waiting for him and spotted him.

"Perfect!" Turning to the audience, she said, "Now Logan is performing "Mining Ores!'" she nodded to Logan.

Logan:_ Lately, I've been, I've been mining stone. Looking for some coal to smelt these ores-_

"HEY LOG, DO YOU LIKE PINEAPPLES?!" Kurai screamed, throwing a pineapple.

"Did you just call me a log?!" Logan gasped mockingly, pretending to sound hurt.

Trina rolled her eyes. "This is Karaoke Time! Not Talk-All-You-Want Time!"

"Oh, yeah." Logan flashed her a sheepish smile and continued.

Logan:_ But lately I've been, I've been searching hard. No more mining cobblestone, yeah we'll be mining ores_

"BECAUSE I'M HAPPY!" Kurai yelled, and an assistant grabbed a bunch of spices and threw them at Logan.

The audience began to laugh as Logan coughed and choked on the spices as he continued to sing.

Logan:_ I see zombies every where I mine. I won't die with swords, I'm fine. Swinging picks in one straight line, ores are what I need to find_

"I DONT CARE, I LOVE IT!" Kurai sang loudly.

As Logan got hit by both a slice of pizza and mashed potatoes, he yelled, "This is my spotlight!"

Logan: _Stone, the one thing I hold, I don't think this mine is sold. I'm just trying to stay bold. I did something so wrong, using the wrong pick_

"Well, that makes sense, since if you used the wrong pick axe, you are going to do something wrong, like try to mine diamond with a stone pick axe-" Jerome was cut off as Sky whacked him in the head.

"I don't think the song lyrics are really supposed to make sense, ding-dong!" he said.

Logan:_ I wouldn't lie, wouldn't lie, wouldn't lie, everything that kills me, helps me to survive. Lately I've been, I've been mining ores. Looking for iron to craft better swords. Lately I've been searching hard, said I won't mine cobblestone-_

"YOU'LL BE MINING ORES!" Blaze screamed.

"Correct!" Logan have her a thumbs up, and then got it by a large slice of watermelon.

"Bashur wouldn't like that." he muttered.

Logan: _We'll be mining ores!_

"Aaaaand finish!" Trina said, and clapped her hands.

"Great performance! Bye!" Trina exclaimed.

"Adios!" Logan replied and walked backstage.

"And last but not least, the Bulgarian guy who made us come and sing here, Bodil!" Ty announced.

"Yay!" Jewel said, clapping.

"Hooray! I'm going to sing a special song!" Bodil said excitedly.

"What? 'Happy Birthday?'" Ty snorted.

"Or maybe the Engine Roll Call from Thomas the tank engine!" Jewel added.

"Nope! You'll see!" Bodil went out the door that led to the stage.

"I wonder what he's going to do" Jordan wondered.

"Maybe he's going to perform like, karate moves or dance." Quentin snickered.

"I love to dance! It's fun!" Sierra said cheerfully.

"RANDOM!" Blaze yelled.

"So Blazie, what are you going to do tomorrow? We could go do...something?" Jewel asked.

"How about we watch My Little Pony?" she suggested.

"Uhh...sure!" Jewel answered.

Bodil came back in a few minutes later, covered in mayonnaise, pieces of pickles, hot peppers, and had frosting all over him.

"I sang in Bulgarian! Since no one understood me, they just threw food at me! Probably because I sing really bad. You can tell." Bodil said quietly.

"Strange. And that was a short song. Now let's get out of here!" Sky yelled, but as he made his way to the exit, Trina appeared and slammed into Sky, who groaned and fell into the ground.

"Sorry, Sky. Also, great performances everyone! Um, and Bodil. Hope you all enjoyed! Have a great night! Exit is over there!" Trina said, pointing to another door behind them and then walking away.

"It's almost ten. We better get going." Jordan said.

Sky stumbled over, rubbing his arm in pain from falling on the broken door.

"Yeah. This was fun, but next time, Bodil, actually _tell _us what you're going to do." Sky added.

"Fine. But I am a troll and _the_ troll master, so you can never predict what I will do!" Bodil said, smiling innocently and then putting something in a vending machine that was nearby before exiting the place.

Sky sighed. "Three...two...one..."

The vending machine exploded.

"FLEE THE SCENE!" Sky yelled, and everyone ran outside to the parking lot.

"Let's hope they don't accuse us of destroying property." Ty said nervously.

Sky facepalmed "And if they do, blame it all on Bodil."

* * *

Songs used:

"Take Back the Night" an original Minecraft song by CaptainSparklez

"Don't Mine at Night" a Minecraft parody of "Last Friday Night"

"Let it Go" sung by Idina Menzel from Disney's 'Frozen'

"Mining Ores" a Minecraft parody of "Counting Stars"


	7. Stormy Trouble

Stormy Trouble

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if I'm uploading these chapters late, but I'm running out of ideas and I've been very busy. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Minecraft, and Sky, Husky, Jason, Deadlox, Jewel, Alix, Natalie, Sierra, and Mitch were finishing a round of paintball at a paintball tournament.

They were in a large forest with trees and logs and things similar to that to hide behind.

"Eat paint, Natalie!" Sky yelled, shooting a paintball at Natalie.

She quickly ducked it and fired two shots at him.

"You're the one who's going to be eating paint!" Natalie replied smugly.

One hit Sky, who decided to ignore it and he just continued to play.

"Hey! You're supposed to be out!" Jason exclaimed.

"Who cares? I don't go by the rules!" Sky cackled, and shot Jason in the head.

"Ow!" Jason rubbed his head. "Oh well, at least you didn't shoot me in the-" he is cut off as Jewel covered his mouth with her hand.

"TMI!" Jewel yelled, and raced off.

Sierra appeared, and started rapidly shooting paintballs at everyone.

"Eek!" Sky squeaked, and tried to duck behind a tree, but still got hit.

Alix and Husky were versing each other when Alix crashed into a random chair and fell backwards on the ground.

"WHEE!**"** Mitch screamed as he flew over a log and crashed into some stack of sticks while trying to shoot Ty.

Sky pointed to a nearby river. "Let's take this game by the river!" he shouted.

"But I thought you said you didn't want to play near the river!" Ty said.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Liar." Quentin muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Sky glared at the Pokemon.

"Uhh...I said Natalie...eats worms?" Quentin chuckled nervously.

"I do not, you idiot!" Natalie growled at him, and then slapped Quentin in the face.

"Quit arguing! Let's just go!" Sky told them, and they all followed him and went to the river to play paintball.

* * *

Once they finished, the sun was starting to set and everyone was exhausted, soaked, and covered in paint.

"That was fun!" Sky said.

"Not when you shot me in the wrong spot." Ty growled.

"It was funny!" Mitch snickered, suppressing a laugh.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Jewel commented, looking up at the darkening sky.

"How do you know?" Sierra asked.

"Well, there are dark clouds. We better get back inside the tournament shop to give these guns back before it rains." Jewel replied.

"Jewel's right. We better get going back inside." Sky said.

"Dude, you only agree with anything Jewel says because you like her." Ty told him flatly.

"N-no, I don't!" Sky stuttered out, blushing.

Ty rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter if it rains? We are all soaked anyways. And I'm even more soaked thanks to Jason shoving me into the river." Alix said, shooting his friend an annoyed glare.

"We still need to go inside, though. C'mon." Sky signaled for them to follow him.

They all went inside the shop, not realizing that the tournament had closed long ago. And the minute they all went back inside the shop, the janitor that had been outside locked the doors, since for some reason that said janitor didn't see them.

Sky was going to the counter and call for someone when he heard the doors close.

"Did you hear that?" Sky asked.

"What?" Quentin questioned.

"Someone closed the doors." Mitch said.

"The doors are supposed to close." Ty told him dryly.

Sierra tried to open the doors, but they had already been locked.

"Shoot. The doors are locked!" Sierra yelled.

Sky tried opening them himself, but to no avail.

"Is anyone here?!" Sky called.

Quentin, Jewel, and Alix checked all over the place, but no one was there except for Sky and his friends.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Sky screamed.

Then, thunder was heard and lightning flashed outside. Rain began to pour down hard, pattering on the windows in the shop.

"Wow! Thanks for stating the obvious!" Sierra said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least were safe in here and the power hasn't gone out. I mean, that would suck, right?" Quentin said.

Just as he finished saying that, the lights went out, leaving them in total darkness.

"Nice going, Quentin." Jason said sarcastically, elbowing the Pokemon.

Sky then took a deep breath and screamed out, "EVERYONE PANIC!"

Seeing as there was nothing else to do but panic, everyone started running around in circles, screaming their heads off and destroying the place.

Sky ripped out the cash register, while Mitch and Natalie knocked over racks of clothes and tore them to pieces.

Sierra and Alix grabbed the paintball guns, that for some odd reason had paintballs in them, and started rapidly shooting at the door to try to open it.

Jewel began to randomly sing. "CAN'T ESCAPE FROM THE STORM INSIDE!" she sang loudly.

Husky ran around and tripped over various things.

Jason grabbed random items and threw them, cracking the walls and breaking other things in the shop.

After a good 15 minutes, everyone regained their sanity and came to a halt, trying to catch their breaths.

"We are literally going crazy over some dumb storm," Sky facepalmed. "Well, you know what?! Let's see what this storms got! Huh?! Do your worst, storm!" he yelled at the ceiling.

Out of coincidence, a rush of water started entering the shop through the door, even though the door was shut closed tightly.

Everyone raced to the door and tried blocking it with nearby objects, but the water kept rushing in and didn't seem to stop.

"Oh, did I tell you this bad storm will cause severe flooding? I was looking at the weather condition before I came here, and was going to tell you about the bad storm, but I decided not to." Jason piped up.

"AND YOU TELL US NOW?!" Sky screamed angrily.

"Sorry." Jason replied.

"This storm is more like a hurricane!" Jewel yelled.

"This is it! We're going to drown! Oh, Notch!" Sky shouted dramatically.

"Not me. I'm a water-type, so I can't drown." Quentin said proudly, puffing out his chest.

Mitch elbowed him hard. "Then do something to save us, dammit!" he yelled at him.

"I don't know how! Why don't you just break open a window or something and get us out of here?!" Quentin replied.

"The window is locked, though." Alix said.

"Well, do something quickly because the water is rising!" Jewel exclaimed worryingly.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise!" Sky said, wrapping an arm around Jewel's shoulders.

"I appreciate your kindness, but I think we can get out of here _alive._" Jewel said, getting out of Sky's grip.

By now, everyone was standing in knee-deep water, and it kept rising.

"How about I shatter the windows with my really great and high singing voice?" Natalie suggested.

"Uh oh. Last time Nat did that, you shattered all the windows and glasses in my house plus the windows of the cars outside! _And_ you nearly blasted my ear drums off." Sierra said.

"Who cares? If it's our last chance of getting out of here, I'll go for it!" Sky exclaimed.

"_Or_ we could use a paintball gun and smash the window open with it. Those guns are pretty hard." Alix added.

"Why is everyone suggesting that we break open the windows?! Just freaking open it!" Jason yelled.

"It's locked, you ding-dong! Since when do shops leave their windows open? Or at least un-locked. If the window was open, we would be almost drowning right now." Mitch responded in annoyance.

"Plus, it's one of those large windows that don't open because they aren't supposed to." Ty added.

"Geez. Why is everyone so tense?" Jewel rolled her eyes.

Sierra and Natalie shrugged.

"Their just all worried." Natalie said.

"Okay. Let's _not_ lose our sanity again. I don't think we want to go with Natalie's idea, because then she will rape our ear drums, so let's just try to break the window open." Sky said.

Deadlox then grabbed the cash register and chucked it hard at the window, but the window didn't break, instead it cracked.

"How about we throw Quentin at the window? I'm sure he can break it open." Mitch said, smirking.

"Are you suggesting I'm fat?" Quentin growled at him.

"Maybe." Mitch answered mischievously.

"No. We have to think of something else. I mean, look outside! It's pouring, and judging by how the trees are shaking, the winds must be very strong!" Alix exclaimed.

"I got it! Let's bust open the lock! If not, I'm sure the keys are somewhere." Mitch piped up.

"The owner of this place or the janitor _or_ some person, takes the keys with them." Sierra told him.

Mitch sighed. "Then I give up. We're doomed!"

"Not if I can help it." Sky growled.

"I wish Blaze were here. Then she could set the place on fire and burn it down and we could get out of here!" Jewel said.

"I'm pretty sure Blaze can only control a fire that has already started, not make one. I think. Correct me if I'm wrong!" Natalie replied.

"Please tell me you did not just break the fourth wall." Jewel groaned.

"No. I was talking to you, not the author." Natalie responded cheerfully.

Jewel facepalmed.

"I'll go with Alix's idea. I'll hit a paintball gun at the window as hard as I can, and hopefully it'll shatter!" Sky announced, grabbing a gun.

Sky charged at the window, almost swimming by how high the water was by now, and slammed the gun against it at full force. The window shattered at the impact.

"YAY! WE ARE FREE!" Ty yelled happily, and splashed towards the broken window.

Sierra sighed exasperatedly. "This was so simple and we could've done it much sooner if all of you wouldn't stop chattering about!"

"Yay! That was a good idea, Alix! And also a very obvious and easy one." Jewel said to her brother, giggling.

Quentin gasped dramatically. "You're dating Jordan! And yet you praise Alix?! How many guys do you like?!"

Jewel sighed annoyingly. "Really? Are we going to have this argument again? Alix is my brother! Of course I like him, _as a brother_, so quit it." she snapped.

"Finally! We are out of this place!" Sky cheered.

He and the others raced outside where the lightning, thunder, and strong winds had stopped and the rain had turned into a light drizzle by now. They all looked at the flooded and half-destroyed paintball shop.

"You think they will notice that a person did this, or blame it on the flood?" Jewel asked.

"Let's hope they blame it on the flood." Sky said, grinning nervously.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And wow, over 1,000 views?! Thank you guys so much for all your support! And I'll see you later, my friends! ;)**

**-Blaze**


	8. Mine Swapped

**Mine Swapped **

* * *

**Suggested by: BlazetheDragonite**

* * *

Sky was over at Seto's lab. Ant was also there, and he and Seto were investigating a potion the latter had made.

"I'm still trying to figure out what the potion does. All I know is that it's purple!" Seto exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it does _something. _Can I invite some of our friends to test it out?!" Sky asked excitedly.

"I don't know. What if it turns out to be a potion that turns you into a mob or makes you bald?" Ant replied uncertainly.

"Well, actually, one thing I do know is that the potion doesn't have a negative affect. It could just like, make them strong or give them powers-"

Seto was cut off as Sky grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently.

"Which is exactly why I want to invite them over!" Sky yelled at him.

"Okay, okay! Just let go of me!" Seto yelped.

"Oh, sorry." Sky dropped him and took out his phone, beginning to call his friends.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Ant grumbled.

"Not as bad as the time you created a potion that made me turn into a cow! And then you tried to slaughter me!" Seto yelled.

"I hate cows! I couldn't help it!" Ant retorted.

Soon, Jordan, Jewel, Blaze, Via, Jerome, Bashur, Ian, and Ty were standing in front of Sky.

"You invited over that many people? Are you crazy?!" Seto yelled at Sky in annoyance.

"No, I'm not. Who knows? We could get super powers!" Sky replied.

"Hey, I'm just here because this is interesting!" Jewel said excitedly.

"No, Sky called me first and you overheard, and then you wanted to go." Jordan said to his girlfriend in amusement.

"Whatever. What does this potion do? Turn us into little cats?!" Jewel asked.

"I don't know. Which is why Sky invited you guys here to try it out! I promise, it _won't_ do anything weird or any other negative things...I hope." Seto explained.

"Okay! Sky, if this potion gets us killed, you are so paying for my funeral." Bashur said.

Sky rolled his eyes "Please. The worst it can do is spawn squids everywhere. At least I've fought them many times before, so that shouldn't be a big problem." he boasted.

"So, we start now?" Ian asked.

"Yes! So you don't have to all drink out of the same potion, which is gross, me and Seto duplicated it in less than the 5 minutes Sky took to call all of you! And the potions are all the same thing." Ant told them.

"Kay! Let's start!" Blaze exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Help! Blaze turned into a kangaroo!" Jason yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" Blaze screeched at him.

"What?! That's mean!" Jason whined.

"Sorry. I have random outbursts of anger too." Blaze responded cheerfully, patting him.

Seto and Ant each handed out the potions to every person. Everyone drank it, but nothing seemed to happen in the minutes that followed.

"How do you all feel?" Seto asked them.

Sky paused. "It tasted strange. But..I don't feel anything!" he said.

Everyone else agreed that they felt nothing.

"Wait a while. Maybe the effects take some time. Meanwhile, why don't you all play chess and old games that Seto here still has?" Ant suggested.

"Seriously? Old games?!" Bashur huffed and crossed his arms.

"Just do it or I'll turn you into a real watermelon!" Seto screamed.

Bashur yelped and went over to a chess table.

10 minutes had passed, and nothing had happened yet.

Sky and his friends boringly played old boring games.

Sky and Ty were playing cards.

"Got five?" Sky yawned.

"Go fish." Ty said flatly.

Via, Jewel, and Blaze also played with cards and were playing slap jack. But they weren't really playing, just listening to Blaze rambling on about My Little Pony and portal stuff.

All of a sudden, Ty leaped from his chair and screamed, "BUTTER!"

Seto and Ant glanced at him confusingly

"That's Sky's thing!" Seto said.

Bashur took off his 3-D glasses.

"I'm going to go insane! Oh, and DO YOU WANT SOME CAKE?!" he screamed.

"And that's Ian's thing!" Ant added.

"I think the potion has worked and...uh, oh." Seto trailed off, his eyes widening.

"JAMES THE RED ENGINE!" Jewel screamed randomly at Blaze, who just shrugged and sat down calmly.

"Keep on being random, Juju!" Blaze said, giving her a thumbs up.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jewel screamed back.

Via grabbed a diamond sword from Seto's wall.

"I love Jerry!" she giggled.

Jordan grabbed a diamond axe from Jerome and swung it around.

"Betty's hungry!" he yelled.

"I think the potion has switched all their personalities." Ant said quietly.

"No duh!" Seto exclaimed.

The two watched as everyone acted different from their switched personalities.

Deadlox screamed about butter and hating squids.

Sky was yelling, "Don't do dis!" as Via cornered him with a slime sword she had stolen from Jordan.

Jewel ran around screaming random words and talking about geeky stuff.

Blaze was just calm and nice.

Bashur asked everyone if they wanted cake and kept taking off his sunglasses and then acting insane.

Jordan grabbed Jerome's Betty and went outside to chop trees down.

Jerome started running around in circles talking in a really high-pitched voice.

"Everyone has gone _CRAZY!"_ Seto screamed, leaning against the wall and beginning to hyperventilate. "I thought this potion wouldn't do anything bad!"

"Calm down! Their not going crazy...they just have swapped personalities and- okay yeah, their going crazy." Ant slumped against the wall.

He kept watching everyone, until finally he told Seto, "How about instead of having a panic attack, let's concentrate on making a potion to get their original personalities back!"

Seto finally stopped hyperventilating, but was completely out of breath and just nodded.

"Hey! Everyone!" Ant yelled.

Because of all the loud as hell noise, no one heard him.

**_"HEY!"_ **Ant screamed loudly.

Everyone paused, and even Jordan came inside.

"Look, me and Seto are going to create a potion to get your personalities back to the person which it belongs to! Meanwhile, so the public doesn't see you, how about you stay in here?" Ant explained.

"What? Our personalities are switched?" Blaze and Sky said at the same time.

"Jinx!" they both yelled at each other.

"Yeah." Seto replied dryly.

"No! We're fine!" Bashur retorted.

"So why is Sky going crazy and trying to take off Ty's headphones?" Seto asked.

The all looked at Sky, who was trying to pull Ty's headphones off his head, and Ty was fighting back.

"Sky, STOP THIS! HELP! HE'S GOING TO TAKE MY BUTTER!" he screamed.

"Oh. I see." Bashur replied quietly.

"KITTY!"Jewel screamed.

"Where?" Jerome asked.

"Oh, at my house" Jewel said, smirking.

Jerome's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Jewel has switched personalities with Blaze! HELP! The pretty girl yells random words!"

"I already have a boyfriend! Why does every man or boy teenager always like me?" Jewel said, sighing.

"Because you are nice, sweet, beautiful, and awesome!" Sky replied nicely.

Jordan spun around and glared at Sky.

"Hey! Hands off my woman!" Jordan exclaimed, swinging his diamond axe in the air.

"That didn't sound right." Ssundee shuddered.

Jewel slapped him in the face.

This whole time Blaze had just been watching..._calmly._

"Ugh. Already there starting to fight," Seto facepalmed. "Why did I let _this_ happen?"

"Since we have switched personalities, how about we all go to Sky's house and stay there until you two make the somehow-changing-back-everyone's-personalities-potion!" Ty suggested.

"No way! With everyone like this, you will all destroy my house!" Sky protested.

"As if you haven't already." Ian said, rolling his eyes.

"That is a good idea! I think Sky can keep us calm there, right?" Blaze said.

"You're wrong, Blazie. I doubt Sky can do that, seeing as he already blew up my brothers house previously." Via replied, looking at Sky.

"I'm sure I can keep you all calm! Come on, to my house! Seto and Ant, this potion better be done by the end of the day or I will behead you two! Or I'll go crazy myself if Ty doesn't give me my headphones!" Sky exclaimed.

Ant glanced at Seto.

"I'm regretting this already." he muttered.

**10 minutes later...**

Everyone was at Sky's house, besides Seto and Ant of course, and it was total chaos.

Sky was once again trying to get Ty's headphones.

Blaze, on the other hand, was keeping a cool head and talking to a very hyper Jewel.

Jordan kept talking about the Hunger Games and how he was so awesome at it.

Jerome chattered about Bashur's dog, PewFace.

Via talked about Jordan's pet slime Jerry, and Jordan's music videos.

Out of boredom and impatience, Ian threw glass vases at the wall.

Sky finally stopped trying to get Ty's headphones.

"You will give my headphones back or...I'll steal your butter and throw a squid at you!" Sky yelled.

"NEVER! Don't you dare say that word about those slimy, disgusting, stupid blobs of jelly!" Ty exclaimed back.

"Squids are mollusk, not jellyfish!" Ian yelled.

"Do you want some cake?" Bashur asked Ssdunee, showing him a burned and messed up cake.

Ian shook his head.

"No." he said.

Bashur gasped.

"Do you _know_ how long it took me to make this cake?!" he screamed hurtfully.

"I really don't care." Ian replied.

Bashur began to fake-sob, and then shrugged and walked off.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Jewel screamed randomly again.

"Oh, I like that song! But it's old now." Blaze responded.

"NO SINGING OLD SONGS!" Via screamed back.

"So, we can sing modern songs?" Sky asked.

"DOESN'T ANYONE WANT SOME FREAKING CAKE?!" Bashur yelled loudly.

Ty shouted, "BUTTER! I have a safe where I keep all _my_ butter! And I hate squids! And-"

_"WE GET IT!_" Jewel screamed in his face.

"I'm also the protector of Minecraft and Cubecity!" Ty giggled.

"I thought this potion switched our personalities, not are stupidity!" Jewel exclaimed, then gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm being so mean and crazy! And I can't help it! Why must you be so sassy and crazy but awesome, Blazie?"

"It's just who I am! Why do you have to be a great and awesome friend but so nice and sweet?" Blaze replied.

"I don't know. It's just who I am." Jewel shrugged, but then she smirked. "I actually like being sassy. I should be like this more often. Thanks for the advice!" she patted Blaze on the head.

"You both just repeated that first sentence. But, whatever." Bashur said.

**"**I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! When the flying fuck are Seto and Ant coming with that damn potion? Can they just come through the door right _now?!_" Sky screamed.

All of a sudden, the door fell over and Seto and Ant appeared, holding potions in their hands.

"We came! But Sky, why did you lock the door? I had to open it myself." Seto said.

"And you just had to kick it open?!" Sky shouted.

Ant shrugged.

"Here are the potions! We manage to figure out a way to make a potion that will get all your personalities back together. Drink it and in five minutes or so, you will have your personalities back!" Seto told them.

"YES!" Sky screamed, and grabbed a potion and drank it rapidly.

Everyone else grabbed a potion each and repeated the same thing.

After about five minutes, Jewel ran over to Jordan.

"I'm not screaming random words anymore! I'm back! And you are not trying to murder the forest!" Jewel exclaimed happily.

"I'M RANDOM ONCE AGAIN!" Blaze screamed.

Sky yelled, "I'M NORMAL AGAIN!"

"You never were, anyways." Ty snickered.

Sky glared at him.

"Uh, you're not normal in an awesome way!" Ty replied quickly.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And as you can see, my updating schedule is one chapter once a week unless I'm really busy or if I finish another chapter quickly. R&amp;R! Bye! :)**

**-Blaze**


	9. The Hunger Deans!

The Hunger Deans!

* * *

**Suggested by: BlazetheDragonite**

* * *

In Cubecity, the annual Hunger Games was taking place. Sky, Mitch, Jerome, Husky, Flame, Jewel, Blaze, Alix, Logan, and Deadlox were participating in it along with other Minecrafters.

The Hunger Games took place in a large arena. Crowds of anxious people watched in the stadium seats, waiting for the games to begin.

In the hallway where the contestants waited, Sky and his friends were eager for the games.

"I can't wait! The Hunger Games are fun! And if we die, we respawn anyways!" Sky said excitedly, showing off the metal bracelet that was the respawning watch.

"I agree! We've got to pick teams!" Quentin told him.

"I wish Jordan were here, but he was busy with something else. I tried to force him out of the house, but-" Jewel was cut off as Mitch gasped dramatically.

"You tried to force Jordan out of his own home?! Or, was it because you came over to his house and Jordan tried to-" Blaze covered his mouth with her hand and also cut him off.

"Don't even think about that!" Blaze yelled at Mitch, taking her hand away.

"What is wrong with you?! I live with Jordan! And he didn't come because he was busy with work. Holy Notch, such dirty minds!" Jewel sighed and facepalmed.

"Come on! We've got to make the teams! And I am so going with Jewel!" Sky exclaimed, going next to her.

Jerome rolled his eyes and muttered to Mitch, "Told you Sky likes her."

Mitch shrugged. "Which boy wouldn't? I mean, come on, she's hot!" he whispered back.

"I'm going with Jewel!" Blaze and Flame yelled at the same time.

"Me and Husky will be a team. Sorry, Sky, but it seems you have all the ladies, anyways." Ty said amusingly.

"No! Dude, join our group!" Sky urged.

Ty hesitated, but nodded. "Alright."

"I'm going solo, then." Quentin said, pride written all over his face.

Jerome scoffed. "Since _I'm_ the champion Hunger Games winner here, I'm only going with Mitch, at least he's won a _few_ times." he boasted.

The Canadian gaped at him. "Hey! You have only won three times, and I've won two out of the seven times we have played in the games, not counting this one. We've been playing in the games since we were 15!" he exclaimed.

"And I'm going to win this one. Don't worry, if it comes down to me and you, I'll give you a quick and _painless_ death." Jerome said, sarcasm dripping in his voice as he said the last sentence.

"Alix? Logan? Are you going to join us?" Jewel asked her brothers.

"Sorry, sis, seeing as you have a big enough group, Logan and I are being allies." Alix said apologetically.

Mitch gasped dramatically (again). "You're really going against your own _sister?!_" he shrieked.

Blaze whacked him in the head.

"You're so dramatic!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, we won't kill Jewel. But I'm not promising anything for everyone else." Logan replied with a smirk.

"I get the feeling that the readers hate me for being such a Mary-Sue." Jewel sighed, shattering the fourth wall.

"Shush! It's starting!" Sky said excitedly.

* * *

In the arena, everything was set up, and on a large TV screen the announcers, Bodil and Bashur, waved at the crowd.

"Hello Minecrafters of Cubecity! Welcome to the 8th annual Hunger Games! Where Minecrafters compete against each other and show off their ability in a life or death battle! And this time, with Bodil and Bashur as your announcers!" Bodil said.

The audience cheered.

"Now let's get these games started!" Bodil continued on.

The arena now had every contestant standing on a platform on the edge of the Cornucopia.

In the middle, chests are lined up.

Once the countdown ended and a horn blasts, Sky and his friends dashed off to find chests. They grab some armor and other supplies before running off.

Sky and his friends pause at a mountain top.

"I got a stone sword, some gold armor, and some stake." Jewel said.

Blaze had gotten a stone sword as well, but also got iron boots and a bow.

"I have some raw pork shop, a wooden sword, and a butter helmet. What about you two?" Sky asked, turning to Ty and Flame.

"We basically got the same thing, except Flame got some slices of watermelons and I got a chain chest plate." Ty replied.

"Okay, see any other contestants?" Flame asked.

"No..wait, there's two! I'll get them!" Jewel yelled, racing away to the two Minecrafters that had not spotted them yet.

"DIE, WORTHLESS SCUMS!" Jewel shouted as she stabbed one of them in the chest.

As the other Minecrafter lunged at her from behind, Jewel did a back flip in mid air and jumped right over the Minecrafter, also stabbing him.

The Minecrafter fell to the ground. His respawning watch beeped and he disappeared.

Two cannons sounded, and Jewel walked back to them. Sky gaped at her and looked surprised.

"Whoa...where did you learn fighting moves like that?" he asked.

Jewel hesitated and suddenly looked a bit nervous, but then said, "I've taught myself, and my brothers. You just learn, I guess."

"Those moves were awesome!" Ty exclaimed, and Blaze and Flame nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, I got more stone swords for Sky and Ty." Jewel said.

"Thanks!" Sky replied, grabbing a stone sword and handing one to Ty.

"Let's keep going." Flame said.

Blaze soon got an axe from some random loot that stood nearby. "Yes!" Blaze yelled, and all of a sudden a rustling noise was heard and the group spun around to come face-to-face with Alix and Logan.

"Well, shit. I feel bad for doing this, Sky, but it's the whole point of the games, so yeah."

Alix quickly took out his bow and shot Flame.

She collapsed to the ground and teleported away. The bunch gasp.

"Oh, you are _so_ regretting that!" Blaze screamed, and lunged at Alix, swinging her axe.

Logan leaped at Jewel, and the two siblings began to sword fight.

"PONIES FLYING ON PENGUINS!" Blaze screamed as she brought down her axe on Alix, killing him.

Husky suddenly appeared as well, and Sky and Ty turn around to battle with him.

Jewel pushed Logan away, and went for Quentin instead.

Sky got the message and stabbed his sword into Logan.

Another two canons sounded for Alix and Logan.

"Give it up, Quentin! Because I'm so winning!" Sky yelled at him.

Quentin looked nervously around, and seeing that he was outnumbered, ran away.

Ty was about to pursue him, but Sky stopped him.

"Let him go. He'll be killed later anyways. Flame is gone, but don't worry. We already avenged her." Sky said, patting him.

"Well, Flame is not gone forever. Plus, _I_ avenged her." Blaze said proudly.

Then, an arrow whizzed by Ty, and they spun around to see Mitch and Jerome.

The duo had iron armor, and Mitch had an iron sword while Jerome wield his diamond axe.

"You're going down, you furry Chewbacca creature!" Blaze yelled.

"I'm a Bacca!" Jerome protested.

Blaze began screaming like a madman and stabbed Jerome with her axe.

Mitch gasped. "NO!" he yelled as Jerome teleported away.

Sky and Ty lunged at Mitch, and they both clashed swords. Then Quentin appeared again, and did a cocky smile, knowing this was his chance to kill Sky and Mitch.

Quentin grabbed his bow and aimed an arrow at Mitch, and suddenly Mitch spotted the amphibian.

"Get out of my way!" Mitch yelled, shoving Ty and Sky away. He aimed his bow as well.

Blaze and Jewel stood in the middle of it all.

"What the-?"

They both gasped as Mitch and Quentin fired at the same time and the arrows struck them.

"Welp, this is awkward." Blaze said, slowly pulling the arrow out of herself.

"At least we die as a team, right?" Jewel replied.

"Yeah." Blaze agreed, and they both collapsed to the ground, their respawning watches going off as they vanish.

"Jewel, Blaze, no!" Sky yelled, and angrily turned to Quentin, who had just killed Ty.

"Wow. This sucks. I'm going." Sky said as three canons sounded, and he was about to race away, but then suddenly turned back and shot Quentin.

"Sike!" Sky exclaimed, laughing.

* * *

By now, deathmatch had started.

Sky and Mitch stood in the middle, getting ready to fight.

Bodil and Bashur wait anxiously along with the rest of the audience.

Sky sported an iron chestplate, a butter helmet and boots, and an iron sword.

But Mitch had a diamond chestplate, iron boots, leggings, helmet, and a diamond sword.

"Ready?" Mitch asked.

"Of course I am." Sky said, no fear or hesitation in his voice.

"Good." Mitch let out a battle cry and leaped at Sky, who ducked.

Sky shot arrows at Mitch, but he blocked them with his sword.

Sky slashed his sword across Mitch, who yelped in pain.

But in retaliation, Mitch swiftly stabbed Sky in the chest. Sky fell to the ground and teleported away.

The crowd cheered for the victor.

"Oh my Notch...I won! YES, I WON!" Mitch screamed in triumph.

Soon, he stands on the winner circle as people cheer and congratulate him.

Sky and his friends come up to him.

"That was a good game, Sky." Mitch said, holding out his hand.

Sky shook it. "I agree. That...was...AWESOME!"

"In your face, Jerome! I told you I could win!" Mitch exclaimed, turning to his friend.

"Okay, I guess you can." Jerome said with a grumble, rolling his eyes.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Blaze screamed.

Ty, Logan, Alix, Jewel, Flame, and Quentin stared at her with a weird look plastered on their faces.

"Hehe, sorry." Blaze said, grinning nervously.

"TNT!" someone yelled.

And the winner's circle exploded and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And another thing, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! I would really appreciate it if you wished me a happy b-day c: Anyways, R&amp;R, my friends! :)**


	10. You just Got Trolled! (Or Pranked)

You Just Got Trolled! (Or Pranked )

* * *

**Hello! Thank you guys so much for all the feedback, I had an awesome birthday! I appreciated all your happy b-day messages! You guys are awesome! Now, to the chapter!**

* * *

Sky, Ty, and Bodil were trying out Bodil's new parkour map.

"This map is awesome!" Sky shouted as he jumped from block to block.

"I know right?!" Ty agreed.

"And I build it!" Bodil said proudly.

"Nooo, a donkey build it, you know." Sky said sarcastically.

Ahead, he saw the end of the map. "I'm getting there first!" he yelled, and he began going faster.

"No, I am!" Ty protested, going at Sky's speed now.

Sky quickly followed the signs and soon made it to the platform where a sign read that he had reached the end of this map.

"YES! I WON! IN YOUR FACE, TY-BEE!" Sky screamed in triumph.

But Ty was so close behind that when he jumped onto the platform, he jumped on top of Sky and tackled him to the ground.

"Now I won!" Ty boasted.

Sky shoved Ty off. "How many times do you have to jump on me in this story, Ty?!" he yelled, breaking the fourth wall.

"You just broke the freaking fourth wall!" Ty screamed in annoyance.

"Oh. Oops." Sky said, and then he saw the trophy and quickly grabbed it.

"THIS IS PROOF THAT I AM THE REAL WINNER!" Sky yelled at Ty, showing him the trophy.

"Why is there a fuse on it?" Ty asked, pointing to where the fuse was at the bottom of the trophy.

"Oh Notch! Well, don't pull it!" Sky squeaked.

"Too late." Ty sneered and tugged the fuse.

The trophy exploded, throwing confetti everywhere.

Both of them were now covered in confetti, and Sky brushed most of it off with an annoyed huff and glared at Ty.

"I told you not to pull it! Now I'm covered in confetti!" he growled at him.

"I didn't know!" Ty protested in an innocent voice.

Bodil then got to the platform and snickered.

"You just got trolled!" Bodil laughed.

"It was a prank!" Ty corrected him.

"Bodil! I should've known it was you. After all, you always troll people." Sky said.

Bodil then got an idea. "Hey, how about we go troll each of our friends? I'm sure they won't mind...that much." he said with a giggle.

"Sure!" Sky and Ty said at the same time.

"Now, who's first?" Bodil asked mischievously.

"I know!" Sky yelled, a smug expression on his face.

* * *

The three slowly sneaked into Jason's house.

"Wait a minute, why do we have to sneak in? We can just knock on the door, it's part of the prank." Sky said, making air quotes around 'prank' with his hand.

"I thought we were trolling people." Bodil whispered.

"Trolling and pranking are basically the same thing!" Ty sighed exasperatedly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.""

"IT'S FREAKING NO!"

"I'll never believe it, you square-head." Ty hissed at him.

Bodil choked on a waffle. "What kind of insult is that?!"

"Okay, since you two can't cooperate, PLAN B! Trolling is done on the internet! So let's troll Jason at Bodil's house!" Sky suggested.

"That means we have to walk back to my house?!" Bodil shrieked.

"NOOOOOO! IT'S TOO FAR! WHY MUST I SUFFER LIKE THIS?!" he screamed, sinking to his knees and beginning to fake-cry.

"We can just drive there in five minutes." Sky told him flatly.

"_Exactly._" Ty rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Yeah." Bodil got up and dusted himself off.

"To my house!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Soon, they were all sitting and texting Jason on their phones (mostly Bodil) at Bodil's house under the name of Bob.

Bodil: _Hi. I'm Bob. Is ur name James?_

Jason: _My name is not James_

Bodil:_ Ok, hello Not James!_

Jason: _R u freaking kidding me?_

Bodil:_ No. So, Not James, whatcha doing?_

Jason: _Texting u. Who are u?_

Bodil: _My name is Bob_

Jason: _That's a stupid name_

Bodil: _My name is Bob. Also, why u so mean?_

Bodil keeps texting, "My name is Bob." until Jason left the chat.

"HAHA! HE RAGED QUIT!" Sky laughed.

"I admit, that was pretty was funny." Ty snickered.

"Now, we prank Cynthia and her friends!" Bodil exclaimed.

"Why her?" Ty asked.

"Because she is watching a movie with Jewel, Blaze, and Via." Bodil replied.

"How do you know?" Ty questioned suspiciously.

"Cause when Sky gave me his phone I looked at his text messages to Jewel." Bodil smirked.

Sky gasped. "Why, you-!"

Bodil and Ty laughed.

"Oh, quit flirting with her. Jewel already has a boyfriend." the brunette said amusingly.

"I was not flirting with her! I was asking about her plans tonight. It was just out of curiosity!" Sky protested.

"Oh, sure. 'Out of curiosity'. I can totally see that." Bodil said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Let's just go there." Sky said with a groan, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

At Cynthia's house, Sky peeked through the window outside near the trash cans.

Bodil and Ty were hoisting Sky up.

Therefore Ty was standing on Bodil's shoulders, and Sky was standing on Ty's shoulders.

"You're kind of heavy!" Ty gasped, struggling to hold him up.

"Are you calling me fat?! Because I am _not_ fat!" Sky said, offended.

Jewel, Cynthia, Blaze, and Via were in the living room watching a movie.

Ty gaped. "They have popcorn!" he exclaimed.

"So?" Bodil asked.

"I brought melted butter in a bottle!" Ty said, holding up a bottle that had a clear yellow liquid in it.

Bodil raised an eyebrow. "Why would we need that?" he asked Ty.

"OMG IT'S BUTTER!" Sky screamed so loudly that Cynthia turned and saw them through the window.

"Uh, oh. Run for it!" Bodil did the big mistake of running away, and Ty toppled to the ground along with Sky.

"What the hell?!" Sky said in irritation, brushing himself off.

Ty's bottle filled with melted butter opened and it spilled all over some papers that were on the ground. The papers burst into flames.

Bodil came running back and looked at the fire. "What happened?" he shrieked.

"My melted butter spilled! I was going to drink it!" Ty complained.

"Gross!" Sky made a disgusted face.

0Wait a minute, butter doesn't set things on fire." Bodil looked closely at the bottle and then smacked Ty in the head.

"This is gasoline, not melted butter, you idiot!" Bodil yelled.

"Oops. I didn't read the label." Ty said sheepishly.

"And you were going to drink that?! I just saved you from a _very_ painful death!" Bodil exclaimed.

The grass then started to catch on fire.

Cynthia, Jewel, Via, and Blaze burst through the door and ran over.

"What are all of you doing here? And why is there a fire?!" Cynthia gasped.

"Now I have to take it out! Nice going, Via." Blaze groaned in annoyance.

"I didn't do it!" Via yelped.

"I know. I was joking." Blaze said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, by the way, I switched the bottles of gasoline and melted butter when you weren't looking to prank you, but I never meant for you to start a fire!" Bodil whispered to Ty.

"So you made me think that I'm really stupid for mistaking gasoline for melted butter _and_ you nearly killed me?! Not cool!" Ty huffed and shot a glare at him.

"I didn't know you were going to drink it, you weirdo." Bodil muttered.

Blaze shrunk the fire and put it out. "That was easy." she said.

"Good. Now what are you all doing here?" Cynthia asked again.

Bodil looked nervous. "Um...well...you see, we were going to prank and or troll you, so here it is!"

He took out a hair dryer that was filled with powder and blew it in Cynthia's face, covering her with powder.

Sky, Ty, and Bodil began laughing while the girls stood there looking very annoyed.

Blaze angrily stepped up to Bodil, along with Jewel and Via.

"It was all Bodil's fault! He planned this!" Sky pointed accusingly to Bodil.

"I'm a blaze mob hybrid! I HAVE FIRE POWERS AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!" Blaze screamed angrily.

"No one messes with our bestie!" Jewel added with a growl.

"Yeah!" Via continued, and slapped both Sky and Ty in the face.

"Eek! Don't set me on fire!" Bodil yelped as Blaze began chasing him all around Cynthia's house.

Sky and Ty looked at Cynthia.

"This is awkward." Sky said.

"Yup." Ty agreed.

Trina then came up to Cynthia "Hi Cynthia! I'm here-" Trina looked around and saw Blaze, Jewel, and Via chasing Bodil. Jewel was screaming and cursing in Spanish at Bodil.

"What is going on?" Trina started to back away.

"Long story." Cynthia groaned as she saw Via tackle Bodil to the ground.

"You ruined our movie night!" Blaze yelled at him.

"Sure. A _really long _story." Ty said sarcastically, crossing his arms. But all he got was another slap to the face by Cynthia.

* * *

Back at Bodil's house, Ty and Sky were wrapping bandages around Bodil's arms.

"I mean, come on, it could've been worse." Sky reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"Not when you get beat up by a bunch of girls! Jewel's scary when she's yelling in Spanish!" Bodil shuddered. "But of course, she's still smokin' hot!" he added.

"Yeah. Remind ourselves not to mess with the girls again unless it's the prank wars." Ty groaned, rubbing his face by how many times he had gotten slapped.

"Anyways, let's troll Seto next about the package I sent him!" Sky took out his phone and began texting him on it, also under the name of Bob.

"No wonder you stopped at his house on the way back here." Ty said.

Sky: _Hello, sorcerer!_

Seto: _Um, hi...Bob?_

Sky: _Did you order a pair of magic wands?_

Seto: _Uh...no?_

Sky: _Well, there's a package outside that has magic wands in it!_

Seto: _Really? But I don't need magic wands_

Sky: _Just get the package_

Seto: _Fine! Brb. And I still don't know who u r_

Sky and his friends waited a minute before Seto replied.

Seto: _Oh, it says 'From Mr. Explosion Guy'_

Sky: _Open it!_

Seto: _I don't trust u_

Sky: _Just do it!_

Seto: _Oh my notch! There's a bomb in it!_

Sky: _Lol_

Seto: _It's not funny! Ah! It has a timer! And there's 10 seconds left!_

Sky: _Oh no! Whack it with a bat! Or use a bomb-stopper potion!_

Seto: _U seriously think I have a potion that does that, Bob?! :(_

Ty and Bodil break out laughing as Sky keeps texting dumb ways to stop the bomb.

Seto:_ IT'S GONNA BLOW! NOOO!_

Sky: _Oh well. I hope u had a good life! :)_

Seto: _Wait! It didn't explode, thank Notch!_

Sky: _Three...two...one!_

Seto: _?...Oh my god..._

Sky: _What?_

Seto: _It blew up and tar sprayed everywhere! The bomb had tar in it! EWW!_

Sky: _Lol. Tar_

Seto: _Gtg wash my clothes, Bob. Seeya_

Seto leaves the chat.

Sky, Ty, and Bodil burst out laughing for about eight minutes, and then Bodil asked, "How and where did you get tar?"

Sky shrugged. "I made it a while ago. And now I finally put it to use." he replied.

"You can make tar?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. It's not that hard. Unless you want real tar, then you have to go mining." Sky responded, and added, "Or at least I think you go mining."

"This was a fun day! Even thought its night now." Sky told them.

"It was fun, except for the part where I got beaten up by a bunch of girls." Bodil replied.

"Now, I give Sky a present!" Ty handed Sky a box wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Oh, thanks Ty-Ty!" Sky grabbed the present, not realizing it was a prank, and when he opened it, a hand came out and punched him in the nose.

"Ow." Sky rubbed his nose.

"There! I pranked and or trolled you!" Ty yelled.

"It was a prank. Trolling is on the internet, or texting! I'm 99% sure." Bodil said.

"Yeah. Sure." Ty scoffed.

"Are we really going to start this argument again?" Bodil sighed.

"Maybe." Ty smirked.

"Please don't start fighting." Sky groaned.

"Fine." Bodil said, then grabbed his phone and looked up the definition of trolling.

"See? It says that it happens in the _internet_ or _texting_. Not in the real world!" Bodil exclaimed, shoving his phone in Ty's face.

"Okay! You win! I give up!" Ty said, faceplanting on the carpet.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**On another note, this story is ending soon (probably only 2 more chapters left). Sorry, but that's how long I planned this story to be. R&amp;R, my friends! You guys are the best! c:**


	11. Superpower Switch-Up

Superpower Switch-Up

* * *

**Hello! Here is yet another chapter of Sky's Comedy! I would love to hit 40 reviews before I end this story btw c:  
**

* * *

"I WANT SUPERPOWERS!" Sky screamed at Jason and Quentin.

They had come over to Sky's house and had been playing video games because they were all bored as hell. That is, until Sky disrupted their playing by screaming his head off.

"Random!" Jason muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Quentin asked, confused.

"Well, I've been thinking, let's go to Ant or Seto and force them to give us a potion that makes us get superpowers!" Sky exclaimed, bouncing in excitement.

"I think he's gone insane. Let's make a run for it while we can!" Jason whispered to Quentin, who just shrugged.

"I don't know. Seto's a great sorcerer, but his potions screw up sometimes. Maybe Ant, but who knows what could happen?" Quentin said.

"I still think this is all happening to quick. I need to clear my mind before it explodes." Jason said, shaking his head.

"Yes! What superpower do you think I should get? This will be fun! Let's invite more friends!" Sky said excitedly.

"Again? You know, I bet the readers are like 'Ugh, didn't we just have a chapter like this?' I mean, come on. Remember last time?" Quentin said, facepalming.

Jason thwacked him hard in the head. "Stop breaking the fourth wall!" he yelled.

"I only did it once." Quentin retorted.

"Yeah, but I get superpowers! Not another person's personality!" Sky said, going back to Quentin's reply.

"I guess. We should invite Logan...and Mitch...and Jordan! Maybe Ty, but you've been hanging out with him way too much." Jason suggested.

"Yes! You guys finally agreed!" Sky said.

"It's better if we go to Ant. Seto might still be ticked after you 'trolled' him." Quentin told him.

"Fine. He makes potions too, anyways. Come on, it'll be fun!" Sky replied.

"Wait, how do you know Ant can make a potion that gives us 'powers', when it might as well blow us up?" Jason asked.

"I've seen one he made before, when I went to Ant's house. He even showed me it." Sky responded.

Quentin and Jason looked at each other and stood up.

"I just know I'm going to regret this, but I trust you, Sky." Jason muttered.

Sky scoffed. "Of course you can trust me. Let's just hope Ant doesn't make a potion that turns us into cows."

* * *

Sky, Jason, and Quentin had picked up Logan, Mitch, and Jordan and quickly explained everything to them.

They arrived at Ant's house and entered his lab, where Ant was trying to complete a potion he had made earlier. He saw them and lifted his head.

"Hello, Sky, and the rest of you. How can I help you?" Ant asked.

Mitch cleared his throat and pushed Sky in front of Ant.

"Um...well...can you make a potion that gives us powers? Not dangerous powers, like normal ones. I don't know...like flying, levitating, controlling fire or something." Sky explained.

Ant thought for a moment and then looked at Sky.

"I don't know...I mean, I can make a potion for that, but I have a feeling you're going to cause trouble with these powers, Sky." he said doubtfully.

"Told you so." Jordan muttered.

"We won't! Don't worry, we will use them just for fun, but not hurt anybody." Logan said.

" Please!" Sky begged.

"Okay, Sky. I'll do it." Ant finally said after a long minute.

"Thank you!" Sky raced up and hugged him.

"Please let go." Ant said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sorry." Sky mumbled, letting go. He then asked, "When will the potion be ready?"

Ant glanced at a sheet of paper. "More like potion_s_. I've made potions like that before just in case, so it won't be that hard. Probably half an hour or so. But I don't know what powers the potions will give you, it will be at random." Ant replied.

"That's fine! As long as I don't get shape-shifting. I don't want to be a squid!" Sky shuddered.

"But that power would be awesome! You get to be a creeper...oh wait. But then you die when you blow up...I see." Logan deflated.

"Jewel would've liked that. Which reminds me, I want to get a pet for us. A cat would be nice, but what color and name?" Jordan said thoughtfully.

"I know you care about her and she's your girlfriend and all that jazz, but focus about the powers right now!" Jason exclaimed.

"We will wait right here!" Sky said, but then rethought the idea. "Nah, instead, let's go to the ice cream shop nearby while we wait!"

"Yay! Ice cream!" Quentin and Logan shouted at the same time.

* * *

The group of friends came back half an hour later, happily finishing their ice creams. Ant had just finished the last potion.

Sky walked up to him and handed him a cup of vanilla ice cream.

"I brought you some! In thanks for making these potions for us." Sky said cheerfully.

"Thanks! I'll eat it later, though. Anyways, here are your potions!" Ant pointed to the potions lined up on the shelf. "Okay, first, these powers are only temporarily. They will only be effective for 48 hours, which is two days. And, as I said before, the powers are picked at random."

"Aw, only two days? Oh well. When will we start getting our powers?" Sky asked.

"Five to ten minutes after you've drank it. Be careful, you don't want to accidentally hurt someone if you lash out all of a sudden." Ant responded.

He handed each of them a potion that had a yellowish-red color. Sky and his friends all drank it.

"You're the best, Ant! We'll be careful guys, right?" Sky looked at the others.

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course we will!" Mitch said nervously, flashing a smile and a thumbs up.

"Then, good luck, and enjoy!" Ant said, shooing them towards the door.

"To Quentin's house! Cause if our powers are unleashed there, at least we destroy his house and not mine!" Sky told them.

"Hey!" Quentin exclaimed in annoyance.

"Okay!" Logan said, then paused. "Wait, what if Sky has the powers to blow up stuff? He'll blow up the house!" he said in amusement.

Sky rolled his eyes. "I'm sure no one will get _that_ power." he said.

* * *

They all began to walk to Quentin's house.

"Why do we have to walk? We could've just drove there." Jason complained.

"It's not like it's that far." Jordan said.

"Plus, we need some fresh air." Mitch added.

Then, Sky spotted Jewel, Blaze, and Natalie walking nearby. The girls saw them and ran over to them.

"Hello! Whatcha doing?" Blaze greeted, waving a hand.

"Why do you need to know?" Quentin snapped.

"Cause' I'm a curious girl, _fish._" Blaze said, snapping her fingers in his face.

Quentin sighed in exasperation.

"Hi!" Jewel said as she came over. She gave Jordan a quick kiss and asked, "What are you all doing? Sky looks pretty excited."

"Because we have superpowers!" Logan blurted out.

"Really?" Jewel looked at her brother with a quizzical look.

Sky facepalmed.

"Yeah! Ant got us a potion to get them! I have proof!" Logan continued.

He lifted his hands and with his powers, tore a giant chunk of grass, and flung it at a nearby car. "See? I can control earth!" he boasted.

"Did you even know that?" Mitch whispered to him.

"No, but they don't know." Logan said mischievously, winking at him.

Jewel, Natalie, and Blaze looked surprised.

"That's cool!" Natalie said excitedly.

"I agree. What's your power, Sky? And Jordan?" Jewel asked.

Sky and Jordan glanced at each other nervously.

Logan nudged Sky. "Come on. I know you want want to impress my sister." he said in a sing-song voice.

Sky hesitated, but then said, "I...can fly!"

Sky held out his arms in a superman pose, and began to fly. He gasped in surprise, but then excitedly soared through the air.

"Now, I just need to know how to control it!" Sky yelped.

"I can levitate things!" Jordan began to levitate a mail box.

"Interesting," Jewel mused. "Well, we've got to go. See you guys later!" she said, pulling Blaze and Natalie away.

Sky stopped flying and went back onto the ground.

"Logan, next time, keep your mouth shut!" Sky snapped.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Logan squeaked.

"We had to tell them eventually." Jordan pointed out.

"I guess you're right. Now, let's try out of powers! Let's just go somewhere else, that's not in public. Like the forest. It's peaceful there." Sky told them.

"Yes!" Mitch nodded in agreement.

Since the forest was close by, they all got there in no time. Sky began flying, Jordan began levitating a poor squirrel, Logan tore up chunks of grass and threw them at Jason.

Mitch had super-strength and could tear up trees with one hand. Quentin could control water, and kept soaking Sky. Jason had super-speed. They all had fun with their powers, until they head Blaze's voice ring through the trees.

"Hey boys! Guess what? We went to Ant and he gave us the power thingy potions too!" she yelled.

"AAH! THEY HAVE DISCOVERED US!" Jason sped away half across the world, but then quickly came back.

"What the-?" Sky turned around and saw Jewel, Natalie, and Blaze walk over to them.

"I told you not to tell them!" Sky yelled at Logan.

"Who cares? We should thank you! I can't wait to try out my powers!" Jewel said excitedly.

"Uh, oh. There gonna torture us with their powers!" Mitch yelped.

"Yeah, this is their revenge for us pranking them!" Sky exclaimed, hiding behind Mitch.

Blaze smirked. "Let's see what I've got."

She lashed out a hand, and a row of ice spikes appeared. Then, she formed a giant snowball and threw it at Mitch, covering him with snow.

"OH YEAH! ICE POWERS FOR THE WIN!" Blaze screamed happily, then paused. "Wait, that means I can't control lava or fire anymore...and that I have the same powers as Elsa from Frozen...ew!"

"Now Blaze is gonna freeze our-" Quentin was cut off as Natalie formed a fireball and aimed it at him.

"I've stolen your power, Blazie!" Natalie laughed, and instead threw the fireball at a tree, setting it on fire.

Sky stood up. "No fair! They got cooler powers!" he whined.

Then, a loud explosion was heard, and he looked at Jewel, who had blown up a tree.

"Noo! I murdered nature! I'm so sorry, tree! I blew you up by accident!" Jewel cried, looking at the burned and half destroyed tree. "But...I BLOW UP THINGS!" she added happily.

Jason screamed again.

"SHE'S GOING TO BLOW US UP!" He leaped into Sky's arms

"Sky, I'm startled!" he yelped.

"That's _my_ line!" Sky dropped Jason.

"Nice powers, girls! Now, let's wreck this place!" Jordan yelled.

Natalie burned down small stuff, like tree stumps and clumps of grass or branches. Jewel made a large rock explode, and accidentally blew up a sparrow. Blaze turned the whole forest into an icy wonderland.

"Hey!" Sky said as he crashed into some icicles.

"Let's skate!" Blaze shouted.

"Let's drive instead!" Mitch raced away, and came back lifting a car with one hand.

"But it's going to slip on this ice." Jordan said.

"You stole a car?!" Jason yelped.

"Big deal." Mitch shrugged it off.

"Here, let's fix this before we all freeze to death." Natalie said.

She quickly threw a fireball at a frozen tree, and the ice and snow started to melt.

"My beautiful creation!" Blaze whined.

Sky flew through the air, and almost crashed into a tree that was on fire.

"Natalie! You'll burn down the whole forest!" Logan yelled, then thought of an idea. He tore up a burning tree, handed it to Mitch, who then handed it to Jason and Jordan, and using their powers, they raced to the lake and put out the fire in the tree.

"What are you doing?! There's no point in just doing one tree!" Jewel exclaimed, then saw two men who were robbing a jewelry store nearby.

"Let's stop them, Blazie!" Jewel told her best friend.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Sky yelled, being the overprotective weirdo he is.

Blaze scoffed. "We have powers, for Notch's sake."

And the two raced over to the robbers.

Sky watched as Blaze struck one robber and tuned him into a solid statue of ice, and Jewel blew up the other robber. '

"That looked painful." Sky winced, and flew over to the girls.

"See? Told you it would be easy." Jewel said as she returned the money and jewelry.

"Yeah! I froze him!" Blaze said excitedly.

Sky groaned. "Yeah, that cool, but the forest is still on fire! And dumb Quentin can't even put it out with his water powers!" he yelled.

"What? He _can't_ put it out?!" Blaze gasped, and they all ran over to the forest fire.

Quentin was desperately trying to put it out, but could only form small squirts of water. Mitch, Jason, and Jordan were yelling in his face, "JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

"Oh, if only I still had my original powers! I could've shrunk the fire out. But these snow and ice powers took it away for now, and I can't get them back till tomorrow!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I've got it!" Quentin yelled.

"Okay, Jason, since you can run super fast, you and Husky go to the lake and splash a giant wave of water over this forest. Jordan, can you levitate water?" Sky asked.

"I don't think so." Jordan replied.

"Alright. Then Jason, just do what I said." Sky told him.

Jason nodded and he and Quentin raced off.

Blaze, Logan, and Jewel just stood there getting bored.

"This is boooring." Blaze yawned.

"I CAN SHRINK THE FIRE!" Natalie suddenly exclaimed, and the forest fire soon shrunk down to a small spark. The minute Natalie did that, a giant wave splashed down on the whole forest.

Everyone stood there, soaked.

"I PUT IT OUT, YES!**"** Quentin screamed happily.

"Actually, Natalie did." Sky said flatly.

"Oh, what?! NO FAIR!" Quentin whined.

"Well, we put out the fire!" Jordan said.

"But now the forest is all singed and burned down. I can fix that!" Logan clapped his hands, and there was a bright flash of light and the forest was back to its lush green growth as if the fire never happened.

"Nice job, brother!" Jewel said, giving him a high-five.

"I never knew you could do that." Sky commented.

"Now can we drive?" Mitch said, lifting yet another car.

"No!" Natalie said.

"Yay!" Blaze was so happy she accidentally created another winter in the forest.

"Blaze!" Sky groaned.

"This will be awkward. The whole city will be in summer, and then they will see that in this forest is snowing." Mitch snickered.

"I know what to do! First, let's back up all the way to the other side of the street." Jewel exclaimed.

So they all did.

"Jewel, what are you going to do?" Logan asked uncertainly.

"This!"

The whole forest exploded.

"Wow. Just wow." Jason said flatly.

* * *

**This was one weird chapter, hehe. Also, for the last episode, do you guys want just like the craziest and randomness chapter ever, or a chapter that actually has a plot? Answer in the reviews, please! And I'll see you all later, my awesome friends! :)**


	12. The Chapter of Craziness

"I HAVE DISCOVERED A BANANA!" Sky screamed, holding a banana to Bashur's face.

"I DON'T CARE!" Bashur yelled, and started running around in circles.

Mitch and Jerome were practicing for a Hunger Games tournament.

That is, until Jerome started singing.

_"THIS PLACE HAVE GOT TO BLOOW, OH, OH, OH!"_ and Mitch placed TNT all over his house and lit it up.

And bye-bye went Mitch's house.

* * *

"I'M HYPER!" Blaze screamed at Jewel.

Blaze went into Jewel's freezer and took out ice cream and started flinging it everywhere, covering the walls with ice cream

Via grabbed some oats and cereals and stuffed them all in her mouth, dropping most of them.

"QUIT TAKING MY FOOD!" Jewel screamed, and wanted to make cereal, but when she took out the milk carton it was five tons heavy and she dropped it on the floor.

The carton broke, spilling milk everywhere.

And then Blaze tried to make cookie dough, but ended up setting the whole batter on fire and it blew up.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled, and threw the burned batter in the air, some of it falling on Via.

"EEK!" Via squealed. She ran outside and dove into the pool, not realizing there were sharks in the pool.

Jordan then entered the house and saw the disaster.

"What happened?!" Jordan asked Jewel.

"WE'RE GOING CRAZY!" Jewel yelled at her boyfriend, throwing a pineapple at him.

* * *

Sky, Alix, Jason, Bashur and Ty were on top of the highest building in Cubecity.

Sky had gotten butter and was throwing it everywhere.

"Let's see if Alix can fly!" Bashur yelled.

"NOOO!" Alix ran away.

"Hey, can watermelons feel pain?" Sky grabbed a crowbar and whacked Bashur in the face with it.

"Maybe." Bashur replied in a strained voice, falling over in pain.

"I can fly!" Jason activated his jet-pack thingy and flew threw the air.

That is, until the jet-pack malfunctioned and Jason crashed into the ocean. Trina, Cynthia, and Sierra teleported over.

"HIYA!" Trina exclaimed.

"Sup! Guess what?!" Bashur said excitedly.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"YOUR FACE!**"** Bashur laughed.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Alix asked, walking back over.

"Yup!" Sky pushed Alix off the building.

"I finally made a sacrifice!" Sky screamed happily, and then looked up at the sky. "ARE YOU PROUD OF ME, MOM?! HUH?! ANSWER!"

Ty started running around in circles. "HELP! THE SKY IS FALLING!"

Sky looked up. "It is? Or are you talking about me? Because I'm not falling!"

Via randomly came over and shoved Sky, making him fall of the building.

"Now you are!" she laughed madly.

* * *

"MY LITTLE PONY IS INTERESTING!" Blaze screamed.

"What is My Little Pony?!" Jewel yelled back.

Quentin appeared.

"Hello, fish!" Sky greeted him with a wave.

"Hey, Quentin, I know what you are!" Blaze said.

"What?" Quentin asked.

"A POKEMON!" Blaze yelled.

"YES, FINALLY! SOMEONE GETS IT RIGHT!**"** Quentin screamed in delight.

"But you know, you still look like a fish." Blaze replied, smirking.

"AAAAAAGHHH!" Quentin screamed loudly, and he turned redder, and redder, and redder, until BOOM!

"That's gotta hurt." Natalie winced.

"I know, right?" Sky said with a derp face.

"Shut it, butter freak."

* * *

Mitch was break-dancing on the roof of Sky's house. Sky and his friends were having a fail barbecue.

Though in reality Sky was just slapping the meat with the spatula, and therefore the meat burned.

"Here ya go, homies! Food!" Sky threw a stake at Jerome and Blaze.

"IT'S BURNED!" Blaze screamed when she took a bite out of the meat.

"Blame the grill! It burned the meat!" Sky yelped.

"LOOK! ITS BRAMBLESTAR!" Jewel screamed.

"Who? Oh yeah, current leader of ThunderClan." Blaze said.

"HOLY CRAP WHERE?!" Flame screamed.

"Over there!" Jewel said, pointing to a dark brown tabby cat.

"BRAMBLY!" Flame yelled, running over to the cat.

"This is awkward." Jordan said.

Sierra and Via looked up.

"Isn't Mitch going to fall if he keeps break-dancing like that?" Via said.

"I don't think anyone really cares." Trina said flatly.

Sky began to fly.

"Hey, looks like my powers aren't gone! YAYAYAY!" he exclaimed, and then he crashed into his house.

"LET THE STORM RAGE OOOOOOOOOOOON!" Bashur sang the last note so high, everything made out of glass in Cubecity shattered, and car alarms went off.

"I think he raped my eardrums." Natalie said, shaking her head.

"In what way?" Sky giggled.

Natalie threw a rock at his face.

"HEEY, BROTHER!**"** Jewel yelled at Alix and Logan.

"Well, you got that right!" Logan said.

"I can levitate Jordan!" Blaze exclaimed, lifting Jordan off the ground.

Sky threw lemonade at Ty.

"YOU THIRSTY?!" he screamed.

"Thirsty for what?" Ty said, clueless.

This time Blaze threw a rock at his face.

"STOP HAVING SUCH DIRTY MINDS!" she yelled as she stuffed the brunette in a tree.

Then Blaze attempted to set Jordan on fire, but Jewel stopped her.

"Stop torturing my boyfriend!" Jewel yelled.

Jewel tried to blow her up as a joke, but since a now-annoyed Blaze seemed indestructible, they just chased each other around.

Sky had gone fishing, and in a matter of five seconds, had caught 18384653683853636 million squids.

"FRIED SQUID!"he yelled, but there were too many squids to cook, so he just told Jewel to blow them up.

"WHERE'S PEWFACE!?" Bashur cried, running around.

"He's at your house." Ant said quietly.

"Oh yeah..."

Cynthia and Flame were smacking Jason with baseball bats.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Jason cried.

"You never take off your helmet!" Cynthia replied.

"Cause I don't want to!" Jason protested.

"Then we'll pry it off you!" Flame tried to, but apparently Jason's helmet couldn't be taken off. Oh well.

Then, Olaf from Frozen came over "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said cheerfully.

"GAAAH!" Blaze set Olaf on fire and he melted to just a puddle of water.

"Noo! Not Olaf!" Sky paused. "Wait, actually, I don't care."

Flame was squeezing the life out of the same cat cat that looked like Bramblestar. "If I was a clan cat, Bramblestar would be my mate!" Flame exclaimed.

"Really? I would prefer Lionblaze." Jewel replied.

Quentin then put on One Direction music on.

"MY EARS! THEY BURN!" Blaze screamed. **  
**

Sky grabbed a bat and destroyed the radio thingy.

"Let's put on a better song!" he suggested, and proceeded to put on ear-blasting dubstep music.

"I LOVE YOU, JAMES!" Jewel screamed.

Jason and Jerome looked at each other.

"This is a demented barbecue." Jerome piped up, and took out his Betty and chopped down a tree that fell on top of the grill and tables.

* * *

"I NEED A VICTIM TO TEST FOR MY NEW EXPERIMENT!" Seto yelled, and grabbed the first person he could, which was Mitch. The sorcerer dragged the brunette into his lab.

"This isn't going to be good! Seto is classified as an 'explosion scientist'." Bodil said, doing quotation marks with his fingers at the last sentence.

"Shut it, weird accent guy! Seto is a perfect sorcerer!" Trina yelled.

Sky facepalmed at that statement.

There was a couple of loud explosions, blasts of light, and loud crashes.

Mitch came running out.

"HELP ME!" he screamed.

Seto came out of the lab. "That didn't work to well." he stated.

"Really?" Sky exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey, have you seen Jewel?" Jordan asked, bursting through the door.

"She told me that she, Flame, and Blaze were going to watch some seasons of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends on TV." Sierra said.

"Blaze watches that?! I bet the creator of Blaze doesn't even know that show!" Jordan told her.

"If we keep on breaking the fourth wall, then the whole wall is going to fall down! So, keep your mouth shut!" Sky yelled exasperatedly.

"Sor-ee." Jordan replied in a childish innocent voice.

* * *

"LALALA!" Jerome sang as he murdered more trees just to 'feed' his Betty.

Sky came crashing in front of Jerome out of nowhere.

"WE'RE GONNA PARTY!**"** Sky yelled, and dragged Jerome to the park where a random party was being held.

"NO PAREN LA FIESTA, DON'T STOP THE PARTY!" Bashur and Bodil sang while skipping around and throwing confetti everywhere.

Jason popped a kids balloon.

Blaze was petting a random cat.

Ty was being whacked with a metal baseball bat by Sierra.

"What has happened to this city?!" Jerome gasped.

"INSANITY HAPPENED!" Sky yelled as he skipped around some more, throwing butter in the air.

Jerome decided to play along and started singing 1D songs.

Until Jewel almost decapitated him with his Betty.

Ty grabbed a chainsaw and chased Bodil around with it.

"FEAR ME!" Ty screamed.

"Mommy! Help me! This bully is going to murder me!" Bodil squeaked.

"YOUR MOM ISN'T HERE!" Ty laughed evilly.

Cynthia and Trina threw fireworks in the air.

But somehow, Alix had gotten a bazooka and blew the fireworks up before they could create a nice show.

"MUAHAHA!" Alix yelled, and ran over to Jewel.

"Hey, sis! Look what I found!" Alix told Jewel, showing her his bazooka.

A random man walked up to Sky.

"My name is Owl!" he said.

"That's a dumb name." Sky commented.

"Sky, don't be mean!" Jerome huffed.

Alix walked up to Owl.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Owl fled.

Alix was left in a state of confusion.

Mitch stuffed fireworks in his mouth and ran to his sister Via.

"Lit 'em up!" Mitch said through a mouth full of fireworks.

"No." Via replied to her brother.

Alix just _had_ to accidentally shoot the fireworks with his bazooka.

And they went off.

Mitch went flying away.

"I HAVE A POKEBALL!" Blaze announced.

"What's that?" Jerome asked.

"YOUR MOM!" Blaze screamed, and ran away.

Meanwhile, Bashur was sneaking up on Logan.

"BOO!" Bashur yelled, jumping in front of him.

Logan went flying in the air.

"KILLER POTATOES!" Sky screamed, twirling around and throwing potatoes at everyone.

Seto and Alix squealed and ran away to avoid getting hit.

"Malfunctioning!" Sky yelled disorderly, and then his head spun off and exploded in the air, creating more fireworks.

"What the fuck?!" Ty screamed.

Then Sky came out from behind a tree with a newspaper under one arm.

"Hello!" he said casually.

"Wait...so what's this?!" Ty asked, pointing to the other Sky, that was now shaking violently.

"Oh. That's my robot! I was going to go to the bathroom, and I didn't want you missing me!" Sky replied.

The robot now had screws and parts flying out, which hit other people. Then the robot proceeded to explode.

"Nice job, Sky." Ty said sarcastically.

A squid then appeared out of nowhere.

"IT'S EVIL!" Sky screamed, and attacked the squid, ripping out its tentacles with his hands.

"But the squid wasn't even doing anything!" Flame exclaimed. Sky narrowed his eyes "That's what it wants you to think!" he yelled. Flame face-palmed.

"I LOVE UNICORNS!" Trina yelled, throwing glitter everywhere.

"Hey, guess what?!" Blaze asked Jewel.

"What?"

"I HAVE A DONUT!" Blaze exclaimed, holding the donut up in the air triumphantly.

"YUMMY!" Jewel grabbed it.

Mitch did the Macarena with Ant.

Natalie threw Sierra into the lake.

Sky decided to kill more squids.

Quentin stole Ssundee's sunglasses, making him go insane.

"ANYONE WANT SOME CAKE?!" Ian laughed insanely.

"No one wants your stupid freaking cake, idiot brain!" Via growled.

"What kind of mean person are you?!" Ian ran away, crying. Until he tripped and his face fell into his cake.

"EXPLOSIONS!" Jewel screamed, blowing up the DJ, the stereo, the snacks, tables, and balloons.

A pack of little kids came and ate Ian's cake.

Blaze set more things on fire.

Via had a temper-tantrum.

Bodil trolled someone and then fell into a deep abyss.

Ty's hair turned green.

Jerome murdered more trees.

"CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER, THRILLER NIGHT!" Jason sang.

"Stop singing old songs or we'll whack you with bats again!" Sierra and Flame yelled at the same time.

"PLEASE, NO! I'LL STOP!" Jason shrunk away.

Jewel grabbed a trumpet and blew it loudly in Bashur's ear.

"I'll just pretend that never happened." Bashur said, seeming unfazed by the noise.

"I can juggle knives!" Mitch exclaimed, juggling sharp knives.

But then he ended up almost killing someone by accidentally losing control of the knives.

Sierra tried giving a math lecture to Ian, but Ian just ended up eating the board, papers and pencil.

Logan and Alix _were _going to grab a snack, but since their sister blew up the table and snacks, they were left hungry.

"Hey, spaceman, can you swim?!" Flame asked Jason.

"If I try, I'll drown!" Jason squeaked.

"I can do the cup song!" Ty said, grabbing some plastic cups from the ashes of the table and doing the cup song.

Jordan tried to read a book in peace, but since Blaze and Cynthia kept bugging him, Jordan began to fly and flew away.

"No, wait, we need to ask you more questions!" Cynthia yelled.

Logan then stepped on a wolf's tail, and the wolf attacked him.

"Help me! I'm getting mauled by a wolf!" Logan screeched.

Bodil poured hot water on the wolf and the wolf let go and ran away, whimpering.

"ANIMAL ABUSE!" Jewel screamed, attacking Bodil.

"But it was attacking your brother!" Bodil choked on a pancake.

"Oh. Never mind." Jewel let him go.

_"They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, shunting trucks and-_" Flame was cut off as Jerome yelled, "BE QUIET!"

"But I was singing the engine rollcall!" Flame complained.

Quentin was in the middle of reading the third book in the HUnger Games.

"I'm going to spoil the whole book for you!" Sierra said cheerfully.

"No! I have to know if Prim dies or not!" Quentin responded.

"Prim dies."

"Why did you tell me that?! Now I have to read Divergent!" Quentin exclaimed.

"The main character dies in the third book." Sierra smirked.

Quentin raged-quit.

"Let's hope he doesn't blow up again!" Natalie told Trina.

"Yeah. Or that will be an even bigger disaster and bye goes the party!" Trina replied.

Seto failed another experiment and accidentally turned Mitch into a girl.

Ant killed some cows.

Jewel made things explode. Q

uentin and Jerome sang old songs.

Ian almost jumped off a building thinking he could fly.

Mitch saw something then saw something in the sky that was coming towards them.

"It's a bird!" he-I mean _she_, exclaimed.

"It's a plane!" Alix added.

"It's a bomb!" Sky yelled.

The whole world exploded.

* * *

**I do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter. All of them belong to their rightful owners.  
**

**Thank you guys for all the support you've given me, you guys are really awesome c:  
**

**—**

**update:** and two years later, i look back at this and cringe at the utter crappiness of this story. my writing style has really changed, wow. i'm only keeping this story up for the sake of memories, back in the good ol' days when i was obsessed with minecraft and life was nicer. check out my latest stories if you really want to see my good writing lol.


End file.
